Mind Games
by purplegelpen
Summary: Alice...isn't exactly sure of who she is. Jasper holds the key to her memories and gun in hand. Does she really want to know or is ignorance bliss? Time with Jasper will tell.
1. Awake

**Disclaimer: **Ideas are all mine, I just borrowed the characters from Stephine Meyer!

**

* * *

****Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Awake**

She slowly fluttered her heavy eyelids. Everything was obscured as they adjusted to the bright light flooding from the windows. Once the fog filtered, she let them roam the room.

_Where am I?_ She thought. There were strange machines close to her bed. In the distance she could hear a steady beeping noise and it gradually became louder as her ears stopped ringing.

She picked up her weak arms to push herself from the tight pale blue sheets into a seated position. Once she was up, some of her black hair fell into her eyes. She reached to push it behind her ear but something tugged on her arm, pinching at her skin. She gave a panicked glance down and sore a tube protruding from her arm.

The beeping noise suddenly became faster. She whipped around to see that it was coming from a machine with red squiggly lines, and the noise continued to gain speed.

An icy chill ran through her body and her heart thrummed in her chest. Her breathing was becoming erratic to mach her shaking body. With an unsteady hand she reached to pull out the tube. A whimper escaped her lips as she struggled to yank at it. She began to claw at the tape holing it in place.

The door banged open and two people rushed into the room. She screamed. "Clam down miss." The woman with her brown hair tied tightly into a bun said, in an attempt to sooth her. The woman reached out. "Don't touch me!" she yelled hysterically. "It's OK. Miss," the woman tried to reassure her. "Smith, go get the doctor." The man named Smith ran from the room.

She began to rock back and forth holding her legs to her chest for protection and never took her terrified eyes off the lady.

"I'm here to help you miss. Everything will be ok. My name is Isabella." The woman informed her. "Is-Isabella," She whispered. "Yes?" Isabella asked, eyes steadily watching her in case she lashed out or attempted to make a run for it.

She darted her eyes to the door as a man came into the room.

He turned to Isabella. "How is she?" His soothing American accented voice laced the room.

"Terrified," Isabella replied.

He nodded than turned to face her. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. Do you know where you are, miss?" he asked her. She shook her head, to afraid to speak.

"You're in St Vincent hospital, miss." Again she stared back. "Miss, do you know what year it is?" Dr. Cullen asked more seriously.

Puzzlement crossed her face as she searched her memory. When she found she couldn't answer him, her eyes grew wide as she shook her head. "It's 2010, miss. March 5th."

Dr. Cullen turned his calculating gaze to Smith then Isabella before returning to her. "Miss, I have just two more questions for you. What is your name and do you remember how you got here?"

Her eyes began to blur again as his words hit her, but not due to a frog, they were tears. "I don't know." She whimpered. She didn't know who she was or anything else for that matter. That was more frightening then the hospital it's self.

Dr. Cullen slowly approached the bed, being careful not to startle or upset her further. "It's OK miss. It appears you are suffering from memory loss. This could be due to you being in a coma for about a month or the plane accident. If you have any questions, Isabella will answer you. I understand that this is all quite overwhelming. Again anything you need, just ask Isabella. You'll have to excuse me I must attend to another patient." Dr. Cullen nodded at Smith to follow, leaving her scared and confused, shaking all over as the news rattled her soul.

"Miss, I'll be right here." Isabella pointed to a lemon plastic chair to the left of the bed. She glanced up at her through tear filled eyes before crying herself into exhaustion.

When she woke, darkness claimed the room. The only light was a soft glow from a lamp in the corner highlighting Isabella. She had changed from her uniform-her shift had ended-and now a book lay open on her lap as Isabella slept.

She hugged herself as a chill run through her body, from the fear that filled her being.

_Who was she?_ Both Dr. Cullen and Isabella had been calling her Miss. Was that it? Was that her name?

Feeling uncomfortable she tried to quietly squeeze from out the covers, trying not to wake Isabella. No such luck, the bed squeaked.

"I'm up." Isabella mumbled while stretching. Her book slid from her lap, hitting the floor. "Shoot." She hissed as the noise from the book echoed through the room. When Isabella sat back up she saw that she was awake. "Hello, Miss. Do you remember who I am?"

"You're Isabella and you work at St Vincent's Hospital." She answered dryly.

A relived smile spread across Isabella's face. "That's good. Do you remember anything else? Like your name..."

"It's Miss…I think-at least that's what you've been calling me."

Isabella silently laughed. "We've been calling you that because we didn't know your name. But if that's what you want to be called."

"It will do I suppose, until I find my real name."

"Miss, are you sure that's what you want to be called? There are millions of other names."

"It's something I won't get attached to."

"Well then how about Missy? Miss is more of a title then an actual name."

"OK. Thank you Isabella-"

"Please, call me Bella." Missy nodded in agreement.

"So…How exactly did I get here, Dr. Cullen said something about a plane." Missy enquired.

Bella put on a serious face, a face she would use to tell a patient-such as herself-some bad news. "About a month ago you were on a flit from Indonesia to Melbourne-A privet jet. It crashed in Albert Park. The pilot and two others died, you were very lucky to have survived with some bruising and cracked ribs. We didn't think you would wake up from your coma. I guess you proved us wrong."

As Bella spoke those words Missy was expecting some sort of flash back. She got nothing-felt nothing. No remorse for the people who died or connection to the flit. Just nothing, as though all that really mattered was that she was here, alive and well. Sure it was heartless but she couldn't remember knowing those who died or ever being on the plane.

"You still don't remember do you?" Bella eyes were filled with concern and pity. Missy didn't want either. They wouldn't grant her what she sought, only reminder her of what she had lost.

Missy let out a sigh "No. Not yet at least."

A smile to match the expression in Bella's eyes crept across her face then was replaced with shock. "Oh, I've been so rude. You must be hungry-thirsty. Would you like something?

"Some water would be great, thanks."

"I'll be right back." Bella hurried off to fetch Missy a glass; almost tripping over the leg of the chair she had been sitting on. Missy couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**So what did you think of my first chapter?**


	2. Reed

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Reed**

One shot, and $270,000 was his.

If he was being honest he preferred his work up close and personal, but he had other business to attend to. One more night with this guy would put him way off track, so a sniper shot from the sky scraper next to Mr. Reed's law firm would have to service.

There were methods more suited for the task, such as explosives and poisons that would ensure he couldn't be traced-not that he ever was. But Jasper had to see Reed's brains and blood splat along the walls-feel the trigger that launched the killing blow.

What could he say, he loved his job.

Looking through the scope Jasper could see Reed lounging on his red leather sofa. It didn't go with anything in the room. The woods were a soft honey, with ordinary pale yellow walls and white carpet. On second thought nothing in that room coordinated.

Reed pushed himself off the chair and stretched out his round body. He looked down to discover his fly undone and his smug smile widened on his greasy face, remembering the events of 5 minutes ago.

Jasper shuddered as his own played through his mind.

He had to say he had seen a lot of bad sex on the job, but this took the cake. Sure the prostitute had a good rack, but no class-clearly as she had fucked Reed, a balding, overweight, arrogant, married man.

Reed plodded across the room to crack open the window.

Perfect. If Reed sat back on the couch, all Jasper would have to do is reline and the shot would be a perfect blow to the head. It would also rule out a sniper when the police investigated.

Tonight was Jaspers lucky night. Reed sat back on the sofa.

Jasper quickly adjusted his position, took a deep breath that filled his lungs and slowly released it as he pulled the trigger.

Jaspers lips curled up in a half smile as he witnessed Reed's head jerk with the impact of the shot. Blood spat out, creating a pattern of dots and lines as the crimson liquid dripped down the walls and Reed's face, some flooding out of the wound. A nice clean shot he assessed.

Jasper pulled out his phone, typed.

_Collecting hit on Reed. Place money in locker 15 at Southern Cross Station by 8am Monday._

Then hit send.

He knew the client would pull through, because let's face it you don't want to piss off an assassin. Particularly one with military training, a determination that defies all odds and a gift not many can comprehend.

Jasper packed up his gear in a duffel bag and walked over to the door that led off the roof. Once down the stairs, he hit the down arrow on the elevator to make his way to the ground level.

He watched the numbers rise, 48, 49, 50, and then the doors whooshed open.

There were two men in the elevator. They stepped out heading to the roof for a smoke, neither one took notice of Jasper. Not because they thought him of no importance, but due to his physic ability to alter the perception of one's mind, making the men unable to see him, as though he were invisible-a handy talent in his line of work.

Once Jasper reached the ground floor, he made his way to his Jeep that was parked a block away from the building.

He found that the car had a little yellow piece of paper pinned down by the wipers. He groaned as he picked it up.

_A parking ticket_, just what he needed.

_What a perfect way to ruin a perfect night._ Jasper was all high on adrenalin and the face that he pulled off a one in a million shot just moments before and now he was a little ticked off. _Stupid infringement officers._

He unlocked the car, slid in the driver's seat and placed the bag in the passenger's side. His number one rule was to always keep your weapons in sight.

Jasper took out his iphone to check on an assignment and sighed in relief when nothing had changed.

Setting the phone down, he put the keys in the ignition. The car rawed to life with music that he turned up to a blast as he made his way to The Crown Towers Hotel.

There was no traffic, so he made it home in record time to find that no one had taken his park. It was the closest to the door, in case he needed to make a quick getaway.

He got out of the car, his steps echoing in the underground car park and walked more echoed steps to the door.

He had to dig in his pocket for the key card, so that he could swipe it to open the doors, then the elevator to the fifth floor room 501.

When he opened the door and turned on the light-after a good 30 seconds of patting the wall down in search for it-he found his room totally trashed. "Fuck," he muttered through clenched teeth.

Slowly Jasper ventured further into the room to assess the damage. Draws were left open and upturned, paper and books scattered along the floor, a painting hung just barely above the knocked down sofa and his lap top looked as though a car run over it and the coffee table it sat on.

Broken pieces and paper crumpled under his feet before he paused at the couch to flip it. Once the chair was up right he sat down on it, letting out an exasperated sigh as his eyes swept the room.

Jasper didn't have to guess who was behind it and thankfully they didn't get what they came for, hence the destruction. Yet it was also a message that they were back in business.

A smile played along his lips at the thought.

They could hit him as much as they liked, but Jasper would return the favor and it wouldn't be out of vengeance, just the pure thrill of the hunt.

They probably expected him to move rooms, but he wouldn't for a few more days. Stand his ground and clean up the shit that was his room.


	3. The Outside World

**Thanks for the reviews! Made my day! Would have typed chapter 4 as well but my brother kicked me off! Damn siblings! Enjoy! =]**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Outside World**

It had been a daunting few weeks with no success. Missy was no closer to remembering her past or identity. At least Dr. Cullen had ruled out short term memory loss within the first few days.

A shiver trailed the length of her spine at the memory. It was a place she would prefer not to go back to. Isabella could see how depressed she was there and took her in, so that they could do further observations while she tried to start over.

Honestly she didn't want too. She needed her memories like a fish needed water. Her name burned on the tip of her tough, but never to be spoken. The only thing she seemed to know was the icy loneliness encasing her heart.

Sure she had Isabella-the closest person she could call a friend-but it wasn't the same. There must be someone who knew her, loved her even hated her for Christ sake. Hell she'd take anything as long as it meant she was someone other than a lost soul.

Missy stepped out from the bathroom with nothing but a towel on to collect the clothes Isabella had left on the couch for her.

As she walked into the cosy Russell street apartment living room the scent of bacon hit her nose. She inhaled deeply, smelling it for the first time since her memory loss. It felt new, yet familiar and smelt intoxicating.

Hastily she made her way to the gray pull out couch, eager to consume the scrumptious breakfast Bella had cooked her.

Missy through on the underwear, black skinny jeans and white tee shirt, hit the coffee maker in the joining kitchen then stared in awe at the glorious bacon.

Her mouth began to water, but she couldn't eat it by itself, it needed toast.

Reaching into the cupboard she took out a loaf of bread and popped two slices in the toaster then moved onto fixing herself coffee. It too smelt wonderful, cinnamon and walnut.

When the toast was finally ready she piled the bacon on top then sat down on the counter stool to enjoy her food.

She moaned as the bacon and toast hit her mouth, crunchy and salty. She would have to ask Bella to do this again. The coffee was just as good, jolting her awake with its biting flavors.

Once Missy enjoyed the last of her food she cleaned up then headed for the balcony.

She did this every day, staring down at the people making their way around the city. Laughing, rushing, watching buskers, just living there lives.

Jealousy heated the chill from the cool autumn breeze and slid as quickly as it came. She had no right to be jealous. For all she knew their lives could be just as miserable as hers. But gazing out at the wondrous city she very much doubted it. _How could anyone be depressed when they lived in such a marvelous place?_ Her thoughts trailed like this every morning then she headed to the couch to watch whatever was on TV.

Today, more than any other day, she had to be a part of it. Walk the streets, smell, hear and taste what it was all about despite her reluctance to approach strangers-that was the main cause behind her confinement.

Quickly Missy shot up from the balcony floor, grabbed the spear keys Bella had left for her and locked the door behind her before she changed her mind. She could no longer wallow away, keeping to her pathetic bubble. If she ever had a hope of regaining a glimpse of life surly it would be out there, where the life moved in a rhythmic dance that she had to be apart of.

Within seconds she had made it down two flights of stairs and was making her way toward the bard front door to the apartments.

Once there, her hand lingered on the handle as her courage began to falter, fear slowly seeping into her pour. Missy took a deep breath and yanked the heavy door open and shut it just as quickly.

The sun was warm against her pale skin and the breeze almost still.

A smile touched Missy's lips as she watched the people of Melbourne make their way through the city. It was a Saturday, making it busier then usual. More people went out for fun then work.

Missy headed towards Flinders Street so she could walk along the Yarra.

She found that she easily fell into a steady rhythm, just like those surrounding her. Her smile widened.

When the corner approached a makeup store came into view giving her the sudden erge to go in and buy red lipstick.

Bella had given her some money and told her to spend it anyway she wanted.

Without a second thought she went in purchasing a cherry red lipstick that she applied in one of the store mirrors.

Missy giggled as she continued her tore along Flinders, feeling as if she were glowing with the happiness that warmed her heart. She was having so much fun already.

Every other store she entered she just simply browsed through, not feeling that tug like she had with the lipstick.

When she came to the river she sat down at one of the green benches lining the stone wall barrier to watch the boats, birds, flouting rubbish and people walk by. It was magical, she thought as she absorbed the city life.

Next time she would have to come down and draw it, or at least attempt to. She didn't know why she felt she could but went with it regardless.

The breeze turned to a milled chill trailing goose bumps along her arms, informing her that it was time to go home. She was slightly reluctant but obeyed her instincts and cold skin none the less.

With a sigh she picked herself from the bench to make the walk back to Russell's. As she passed many of the shops she'd been in, she was tempted to take one last trip. She thought better of it.

Missy passed a 7 Eleven store that marked her half way point, when she heard a deep voice.

_Harlot._

She paused at the harshness of the voice and its strangeness, as it seemed to fill her head and not come from the mouths of the people walking by.

Missy shook her head in dismissal.

She must be going crazy, imagining things. Hell already lost her memories, why not her mind it only seemed logical.

She took only a few more steps when she heard it again.

"I know you can hear me."

This time it came from behind her.

Slowly she turned to see a man wearing black suit pants, un-tucked blue shirt plastered to his cheat ,revealing his muscular build due to the wind-it had picked up. His honey blond hair also moved in the breeze causing strands to fall in his silver eyes, eyes that glared at her.

Missy's heart stopped as she stared at the man. He felt too close and she wanted to step back. She couldn't move.


	4. Confused

**Once again thanks for the reviews! I realize that Jasper calling her a Harlot is quite harsh. I assure you it has nothing to do with her being a slut for sex! hopefully you'll understand the more you read! I can see that some of you already know were this is going! Keep reading, I may just surprise you! =]**

* * *

**Mind Games **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Confused**

This week by far had been one of the worst.

Jasper had accepted a hit that took him to Queensland.

While he was taking out one of his assignments guards, the asshole kicked out, smashing his iphone as the motherfucker's foot connected with his hip.

The breaking of his phone was enough to snap Jaspers control, resulting with him lashing out at the guy's stomach, pinning him to the ground with his knife so he could slowly bleed out from his abdomen.

Jasper proceeded to ter through the other guards with a quick built to the head, to find that his hit had put one to his own.

Not only had his fun been stolen, but he couldn't claim the hit. He was the best damn it. _Shit like this did not happen except_… he let the thought slide.

The first thing Jasper did after his failed mission was head straight to the airport so he could book an earlier flight, only to find they were having technical difficulties and he would have to wait till Thursday.

So for two days his anxiety grew with the inability to check his assignment, thanks to the bastard who murdered his phone.

Each passing hour conjured multiple scenarios, all of which made his blood boil. He should have been home watching for any signs of movement.

When Jasper checked on his flight, he found that he had been seated next to screaming children. Thankfully a quick jolt of phycic energy shut them up.

The flight still managed to be a pain in the ass, feeling as though it were dragging on for eternity. Uncomfortable seats didn't help either, making him sweat as his patients reached boiling point.

When he finally arrived at his Little Bourke Street apartment Jasper thought he would have to wait no longer. His lap top proved him wrong, loading a bar a minute just to spite him.

As soon as the screen displayed what he so desperately needed to see, time stood still. He just stared in utter disbelief at the empty room before him. This was what he knew deep down in his gut would happen…again.

The next day he woke sprawled on the black leather couch. He'd been infuriated at letting himself slip into unconsciousness, resulting in sleep. This forced him to spend all of Friday searching and planning for his next move, which was to enter St Vincent's hospital posing as a Doctor. It would ensure easy access to files and he would be able to confront those who worked there.

When Jasper put his plan into motion, he found nothing. No files, no one who knew her. And now he was stuck in this ridicules outfit. _Why did he have to go all out?_ The white coat he had dumped before catching the train, but still he felt uneasy in the suit pants and shirt.

Flinders Street was its usual crowded self on a Saturday.

The wind was beginning to pick up, sending a light chill through his body but that didn't stop him from continuing past his street to his favorite 7 Eleven for a slurp. Sure there were hundreds of them, but the one between Bourke and Russell just tasted better.

Jasper glanced up from the foot path and did a double take.

_That black hair was so familiar_. Still there were millions girls with black hair. His eyes followed the length of her hair, stopping at her hips.

His eyes narrowed as he took in her rear.

_Now that without a doubt was her_. He would recognize that ass anywhere, considering he had spent almost a year running after it. Yet it didn't make sense, _the street of all places?_

Jasper reached out with his mind to hers for their familiar greeting.

_Harlot._

She stopped in her tracks, confirming that she had heard him then shook it off.

He reached out again to find a wall. _Damn her._

"I know you can hear me." He spoke out loud just as harshly as the first time.

She turned in response.

The first thing he noticed was her luscious lips painted in cherry red. _Most defiantly her, she always wore red lipstick_. When he was able to draw away from her mouth he sore that her expression was one of fear, odd considering she was never scared.

"Where's your witty hello?" A small smile spread across his lips as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry. I think you've mistaken me for someone else."Her words were filled with unease, devoid of her usual confidence and seductive lure.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her response.

"We can play games all day." Each word was filled with seduction.

Confusion creased her brow and she took a step back. "I'm not playing any games. I don't know you." Although she didn't appear to be scared, her eyes betrayed her, yet her voice remind strong.

Jasper clenched his fists and took a step closer to close the gap she had created.

"Seriously, quit the bullshit." Anger incased his word.

"I don't know you." Her agitation was met with a small blast of kinetic energy that forced him back a few steps, as he watched her run away.

He cursed and jogged after her…again.

Once she hit the corner of Russell she made a left turn and stopped when she came to an apartment building, vigorously hitting the button for the door to open.

Jasper waited and watched her in the shadows with an increasing perplexed expression crossing his face. He had never been more confused in his life-except when it came to math.

She never ever, ever stayed in an apartment. Ever. Although she didn't have a pattern either, an apartment was just too grounded.

She was playing games, had to be, for that her was sure of if nothing else. Down to her fear filled eyes and ordinary cloths to seeking refuge in an apartment-close to the hospital no less.

_What was she up too?_ It had to be something big for her to go to such lengths-or should he say lows.

While walking back to Bourke Street every detail of their encounter played through his mind, over and over trying to work through her moves. And then he remembered the force of her hit. It was far too weak and attacked him physically.

Usually she was more extreme, shooting a mental blast of electricity that left him feeling as though his head has split in two.

She never played nice, hell she fucked with him every chance she could. It had to be a game, a way to throw him off. Did she honestly think he was that stupid?

Well tonight he would camp out and watch her every move. There was no way she would slip through his fingers again. This time he would do whatever it took to put a built in that pretty little head of hers and watch the light drain from those maleficent brown eyes.

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

**If you were shocked, didn't see this coming or just plain loved or hated it, let me Know! =]**


	5. Cold

**Thanks so much for the feed back and for PrettyInBlack8 for informing me about spelling. I've been having trouble with my doc manager! Grrrr! Now to answer some of your question's! Jasper most certainly knows Alice's name and a whole lot more. Alice is not an assassin, but the two have a plethora of history together, but nothing along the lines of lovers, just lusty on Jasper's part! His weakness! =]**

**Hopefully this will give you some instit to Alice! If not, Im very sorry! =]**

**

* * *

****Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Cold**

She was safe, she told herself for the umpteenth time while looking at the bolted down door for reassurance. It didn't stop her shaking body, just eased her mind. Yet she knew that the sight of the man wasn't quite what had rattled her.

It was the kinetic energy.

Yes she remembered. How to use it, that she always could and a nagging sensation at the back of her mind told her that that wasn't all she was capable of.

Her shivering increased.

She didn't want to test her ability, never wanted to reach into the depths of her mind to summon the power again. It felt evil, and surly the more she grasped it the more it would corrupt her, beginning with her mind then seeping down into her very soul.

Never again.

Missy decided to take a long hot shower to warm her aching chilled bones and hopefully wash away the wrongness that ebbed her.

It was 6:00pm by the time she exited the bathroom. _Bella would be making her way home_, she thought.

Missy walked over to the kitchen to make a soothing cup of coffee. Sadly she still felt a slither of the presents. It wasn't strong, as though it were biding its time until she snapped. Missy would never let that happen.

When her cup was hot in her hands she moved out onto the balcony, pulling up the straw back chair to gaze out at the city once again. The sky was tinted purple and orange that seeped through the cracks between the tall buildings and trees. She smiled at the beautiful Melbourne sunset.

An image of her wearing a black cocktail dress, watching the sunset from an entirely different balcony flashed through her head. Missy put a hand to her forded to stop her head from spinning and let a weak smile play cross her lips.

It was a memory, not one that would give her that answers she sought, but still a memory none the less. Maybe she would remember after all. Her smile strengthened, but quickly faded as she thought back to the man who so diligently believed he knew her.

This morning she was saying she would do anything to find someone who knew her and now that some and claimed to, she couldn't run away fast enough. _What is wrong with me?_

She stared out as she thought back those devising eyes, eyes that were always watching.

Missy hastily got up, feeling that it was no longer safe to be out here and headed inside to find Bella struggling through the door.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Missy. Why is this place locked up tighter then fort Knox?" She said while dumping her bags at the door then headed to the couch.

"I went out and someone bumped into me. Guess I got a little freaked."

Bella gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about. One step at a time remember. But hey you got out. Good for you." Bella gave her a cheeky wink that made her chuckle.

Bella patted the empty seat beside her, motioning for her to join her. Missy complied and listened to Bella retell the events of her day at the hospital.

* * *

**I know! it's extremely short but i have to give you something! I wont have the time for a while to post! Oh the life of a year 12 student! **

**If you have question's, you know what to do! Review me baby! =]**


	6. What a Plan

**Yay! New chapter! Hope that wasn't too long! Ok now to answer some questions! Jasper wants to kill Alice because she was a target for about a year and he still hasn't got the job done! **

**For the Jasper fans of my story! Flirty Jasper has returned! Hope you enjoy the chapter! =]**

**P.S thanks to all those how understood! surprisingly school hasn't been so bad! yay!**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – What a plan **

Jasper had settled for the top floor of the bakery across from her apartment to set up camp; Old ipod, lap top, gun and a bag full of water and chocolate bars.

He sat on a crate and gazed though his binoculars watching her from the half open dirty window.

She was sitting sipping coffee, like she always did, but usually she would be wearing a teddy or silk robe instead of a baggy gray tee shirt and eor boxer shorts. _Either way she still looked hotter than hell_. Jasper shook his head and refocused on the task at hand.

She had put her hand to her brow, as though she were in pain. Jasper's lips curled up in his half smile. She had been getting headaches for months now due to her extreme experiments with her phycic ability. _At least she was paying for it._ There was only so much they could do with their gift. Only so far it could be pushed. She had to be suicidal to believe she were capable of more. The mind was a delicate thing.

He stiffened as her eyes seemed to meet his. However they weren't focused, as though it were a subconscious action.

When she got up and went inside Jasper slightly relaxed. He couldn't afford to be anything but ready when it came to her. She was always up to something. Tonight he would find out, even if that meant a sleepless night.

Someone came into the apartment. It was a woman with a tight bun of brown locks, wearing tracky pants and a blue sweater.

Jasper zoomed up to take several pictures of her. As he came closer he spotted a badge clipped to her handbag-an Ide card for St Vincent's Hospital. He snapped it too, and then paused Framing Hanley-that had been playing on his ipod-to upload the images to his lap top.

He'd planed to do a general check, but figured it would tell him what he already knew.

Jasper reached out for his computer to select the icon that would provide him with Edward. He was a computer God and the only one he would repeatedly trust with information.

"Jasper hunny, what can I do for you?" he beamed and gave him a playful wink.

"Hey Edward, could you do a run on this woman?" he sent the images while he asked, then sat back to let him do his thing.

"Straight to business as always," Edward sighed.

"Ed-"

"I'm joking. Lighten up. When was the last time you got some, hey?"

"Um…"

"Exactly, all work and no play."

"Work is fun and right now I can't afford the down time."

"She's awake. No!" Edward gushed.

"Yes, so now you see why I can't be fucking around."

"No, I just see more reason as to why you should. Look, I have a friend-"

"Wow! I don't swing that way."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I know that and I do know girls-Done!"

A file blinked on Jasper's screen, incased with everything he needed to know about… "Isabella Swan."

Now Jasper could put a name to the face.

"She was one of the nurses looking after her along with a… Dr. Carlisle Cullen and… Well, well." Edwards's devilish grin reached his eyes.

"What?" impatiens rode Jasper's question.

"Touchy this evening, aren't we?"

Edward held up his hand at Jasper's annoyed glare then progressed.

"There was one more nurse and it says here that he was transferred from some Hospital in Sydney-"

Jasper let out a low growl.

"Geez. Don't get your knickers in a knot. The guy is our very own techers pet, James Smith. Always too dumb to change their names, you'd think they'd learn."

"Ah! I should have seen this. For fuck sake I was watching her. You'd think I'd have recognized his ugly mug. Fuck!" Jasper's frustration was reaching new highs. He was better-smarter than this.

"I think he's kinda cute, in a biker kinda way."

"I can't believe I let this happen."

"You need a holiday hunny." There was concern so deep in Edwards's eyes you could drown in it.

"It needs to end." Those words were as set as the coldness in Jasper's gaze.

"How many times have I heard that?" Edward muttered. "Don't make me say I told you so, when you crash and burn."

"Not going to happen."

Edward raised an eyebrow that Jasper retuned with stormy gray eyes.

Edward took the hint. "Well I am in desperate need of some beauty sleep, and by the looks of those bags you are too."

"Night, Edward."

"Good night Jasper."Edward sealed it with a kiss before the screen went blank and so Jasper couldn't glare at him for doing so.

Deciding he had had far too much time with men, Jasper retuned to observes his pray.

That made him feel straight again.

Both girls were grinning and laughing as though they were the best of friends.

_Wrong. _

_She doesn't have any friends, nor did she talk to flunkies like that. _

Man he was confused.

Turning back to his lap top, Jasper open the file entitled 'Isabella Swan'.

He skimmed through birth and education to find the information on the hospital dating back to February 3rd.

It was filled with details on the plane crash and state of the patient they could not identify. _No surprise there._

If there was one thing Jasper had learnt it was that if she didn't want to be found she wasn't-Unless you stalked her every move, but that was just him.

He continued reading about her coma and injuries until something interesting caught his attention.

_March 5th. _

_She had woken up with no relocation of where or who she was, screaming and crying. Scans had been done but failed to show any signs of brain damage. Memory loss was evident. Still the cause is unknown. We believe it to be amnesia or possible Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Although due to the delicate situation we are unable to prove or disprove PSD. _

_Bullshit._

She could out act actors any day. Simply use her phycic power to make then believe she was unable to remember squat. And now this Isabella was granting her refuge-well thought she was helping her out, being a 'good Samaritan'.

_People are so fucking ignorant._

Jasper glanced out at them still enjoying each other's company.

Now they were discussing a movie they had put on and eating popcorn.

He picked up his binoculars for a closer look, zooming up on her face.

Jasper could see that she was genially interested in…Ocean's Eleven-_ironic._ Regardless of what the film was, she was excited, like a kid in a candy store. _It was absolutely adorable. _

_What the fuck._ He pushed that sick though far, far into the dark depths of his mind.

Jasper waited and watched before he conjured up a plan and what a plan it was.

...

Once again Jasper made the trip up to St Vincent, this time posing as himself…mostly.

The hospital doors jerked back and forth, unable to fully close as swarms of people came and went. Eventually he made it through the crowd and swept the room for the reception, located to the far left.

Seated behind the desk was a young blond nurse who was completely absorbed in what was on her computer.

"Excuse me," he spoke softly, playing on his deep tones.

The nurse jumped, knocking down a stake of files. Her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment that grew to a bright red when her eyes took him in from head to waist.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's, um...No worries. What can I do for you?" she stammered.

Jasper stepped closer to the desk.

"Well…" -He read her name tag- "Gianna, I came to visit a coma patient by the name of Alice Brandon."

With a sigh Gianna tore her dazed green eyes from Jasper to check the system. "I'm sorry. We don't have any patient by that name."

"Are you sure? She's got big brown eyes and long black hair."

Something flickered through her eyes, snapping her from her dreamy state.

"Just hold on a moment sir."

She picked up the phone and hit a number on speed dial.

"Hello Doctor, could you please come to the front desk." Gianna hang up and smiled up at him.

"The Doctor shouldn't be too long. You can take a seat over there." She pointed to the small waiting area surrounded by glass walls and screaming children.

"Thank you," Jasper replied and couldn't resist winking at her before making his way to the waiting room. He could have sworn he sore her melt into the chair.

Jasper waited five minutes before the Doctor glided into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen." He offered him his hand, which he took in a firm grip. "Jasper Hale."

"I was told you came to see a coma patient?"

"Yes, her name is Alice Brandon. I realized I should have come here sooner but my father was ill in England. Is she OK?" Jasper let concern fill his face along with every word, which Dr. Cullen appeared to buy.

Dr. Cullen dug in his pocket to produce a photograph. "Is this her?"

He gave it to Jasper, who only gave it a quick glance before handing it back.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"She was released about a week ago."

"I Thought I sore her yesterday except the message on my machine said she was here."

"That most likely was her, however she would not have recognized you. You see Mr. Hale, she has amnesia."

Jasper let his jaw drop in a mocked shocked expression.

Dr. Cullen studied him for a moment the proceeded to depart from his deep thoughts.

"I believe you could greatly help her. She remembers nothing, furthermore if you truly know her then you may be the key. I wish to conduct a meeting-if both her and yourself will agree to it."

"I'll do anything I can to help."

Dr. Cullen smiled graciously. "Let me just make a call."

He departed, leaving Jasper to the screaming kids.

* * *

**Hehe! Oh I am evil leaving it there aren't I? Not to worry Just give me a couple of days and you will have your chapter 7! **

**Now for all those people who are getting confused! Don't worry so is Jasper! But seriously ask me anything you like! No question is too stupid! I may not be able to answer it completely in case it gives the story away, but ill give it my best shot! **

**Read and review away my pretties! =]**


	7. Too Many Questions

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Exciting chapter ahead for you all! YAY! =]**

**If you didn't like or understand my gay Edward, sorry! I can understand why it could be a little confusing considering that Bella is also in the story, but it's about Alice and Jasper and how the other characters are connected to them!**

**Hope you all enjoy! =]**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Too Many Questions**

The phone buzzed causing Missy to almost roll of the couch. It was a noise she would never get use to.

She reached toward the side table, hesitating for just a second before answering it. "Hello, Missy speaking." This wasn't the first time she had answered a call. Usually they were telemarketers, wrong numbers or Bella.

"Hello Missy."

"Carlisle! How are you?" Finally someone she could have a conversation with that didn't make her uneasy or spoke Swahili.

"I'm good." He chuckled. "I take it that Bella isn't home?"

"No." her heart sank slightly.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you. I have someone hear who claims to know you." Missy's thoughts halted as she stared out into space completely dumbfounded. She almost dropped the phone.

"Missy?"

"Um…yeah?" she stammered, being snapped back into reality.

"I was wondering if it would be OK if we were to set up a meeting. I believe it would to some good."

"Now."

"What?"

"Now. Let's have the meeting now-at Bella's-I'm sure she won't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She'll be fine with it."

"Alright, I clock off soon, We'll drop by then."

"Great, see you then." Carlisle hung up leaving the phone to beep in her ear.

A few moments past before the consciences of her actions sank in _what have I done?_ The words just came out, as though she were on auto pilot.

_Shit. Am I ready for this?_ She asked herself.

With I sigh Missy placed the phone back on the receiver, her gaze wondered towards the window to watch the light rain pathetically drizzle on and off from the gray Melbourne sky. It didn't really distract her from the maelstrom brewing within her, although it wasn't strong it was enough to cause alarm. She wanted to be in control for once in the few weeks of life she could recollect. Missy loathed this feeling of instability and uncertainty.

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Miss, It's me!" Bella's muffled voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

Missy picked herself up off the couch to lend Bella a hand. When the door swung open all she could see was a mixture of limbs and bags. "Shit Bella, did you buy the whole store." She commented whilst haling several bags to the kitchen.

"haha. Do you know how much you eat? Anyway I've got someone coming down Wednesday, hope you don't mind?"

"As long as you don't mind if I invited someone over?"

"What? But you don't know anyone." Bella's puzzled expression mirrored her words.

"I don't- although Carlisle knows someone who knows me and they'll be her sometime soon." Missy spat out in one breath. She looked up from the floor to see anger momentarily flicker through Bella's eyes and she had stopped putting away the groceries.

"How and When did this happen?"

"Carlisle called a while ago to say that someone came to the hospital to see me and that he thinks it could help. I didn't think-I told him to come down now. I'm so sorry. I know I have no right-"

"Missy you're looking for answers, who am I to deny you of that. I'd just like a little warning next time. Are you just gonna stand there or were you planning to help me put away the shopping." Bella placed her hands on her hips to emphasize her mock glare. The pair of them erupted into laughter. Once they had settled to a silent giggle, they proceeded to put away bag after bag for 10 minutes. Yes that's how much food Bella had brought.

When the bench and floor was cleared of plastic bags, Bella flicked the switch for the coffee maker. "You want one?"

"_Need _one." Missy emphasized the need, because she really did need something to relax her, although it might actually do the complete opposite, still it was worth the gamble.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Missy's heart stopped at the sound of the tapping fist to the door.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit._

Bella caught Missy tense up. "Hey, you sit down and I'll answer that." Bella's smile was sweet and comforting.

Taking a deep breath she made her way to the sofa.

"Carlisle."

"Bella."

"So, where is this person…"

"Out in the hall. I wanted to speak to Missy first."

Missy turned her head at the sound of her make do name. "Hey Carlisle." She greeted him as he walked through the threshold towards her.

"Are you 100% sure you what to do this," he asked as he came to stand behind the couch.

Missy released the breath she had been holding. "Yep, let's do this."

Carlisle placed his hands on the back of the chair for support as he lead in. "OK, this is what we are going to do. Missy you will wait in the bedroom and come out when you feel comfortable, while we invite our guest in from the cold hall."

"Oh." She jumped up feeling guilty for letting the poor person stand out in the cold, rushing into Bella's room. She could hear Carlisle's soft laughs before shutting the door.

She paced around the room, leaving not one inch of floor untouched by her socked covered feet before wondering off into the bathroom.

_Clam down Missy. Get a grip!_ She yelled at herself.

She sat down on the cold edge of the bathtub taking slow deep breaths with her head between her knees. _This is ridicules._ Missy took her head away from her knees, her eyes zeroed in on the cherry lipstick she brought yesterday.

Before she knew it she was making her way to the counter to the lipstick. She paused at the counter, slowly outstretched her arm to pock the cylinder. It fell, producing a little clicking noise then rolled towards her. She picked it up before it could rolled off the bench to the floor. It was quite light as she rolled it back and forth in her palm.

Missy glanced up at her reflection than back to the hand encasing the lipstick. Her grip tightened before she popped the lid off to pint her lips. Once both her bottom and top lip were coated she set it back on the counter top, gave her hot little self a flash of teeth then marched to the bedroom door.

She hesitated at the handle, not sure if they were ready for her. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Carlisle's voices replied, muffled by the door.

The door clicked open under her firm grip. Giving it a light push, it opened to reveal a man. He sat giving her a half smile that was completely smoldering. It temporarily distracted her from who he really was… the 7 Eleven guy, her jaw dropped. "You," she exclaimed, eyes wide pointing a finger as she began to close the distance.

"You know him?" Bella's surprised voice rang, halting Missy's pursuit.

"Yeah, that's they guy I bumped into yesterday."

Confusion flickered through his eyes and his smug smile transformed to a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. I didn't know-"

"That I had amnesia. Well now you do." She finished.

Carlisle walked towards her, easing the tension. "Why don't you begin by taking a seat?" He indicated to a chair across from the man.

"Now what?" she asked once she had sat down.

"Take him in. See if you feel anything-know him, apart from the other day."

Missy let her eyes drift slowly from head to toe. His blond hair finished at his collar. Some strands came loose from where he had pushed it back, falling into sliver eyes that looked straight back at her. His lips appeared soft and kissable, jaw masculine with a five a clock shadow forming. He wore a light gray Calvin Kline sweater that emphasized his eyes with black jeans.

Her eyes flicked back and forth between the all that was man in front and herself. She felt completely undressed in worn ripped jeans and a singlet top. _I should have changed._

"So…" Bella's inquisitive voice broke her trance, reminding her of the questions Carlisle had asked. _What did I feel? Intrigued. Did I know him?... _

"He…seems familiar, but I don't know," her voice trailed off as she racked her brains.

"Well that's a start. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Carlisle suggested to the man.

"Hello. My name is Jasper Hale.' His deep tones catapulted a flashback. _...A boy of 10 with gold locks handed her a toy soldier, grinning cheekily back at her. "Jasper!" A woman called…_ Dizziness hit her.

"Wow, are you alright?" Jasper asked, placing a hand on her arm to keep her from falling from the chair.

"Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy."

"I'll get you a water." Bella insisted.

"Coffee."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She felt a vibration on her arm that lasted a second. Her eyes flew open to see Jasper sitting back, silently chuckling. Her eyes narrowed as if to say _What's so funny?_ Before her thoughts could be put into words, Bella handed her a cup. "Thanks," she smiled in appreciation.

"What happened?" Bella softly coxed.

"A memory, I remember him-when we were kids." Missy turned to him for confirmation. His brow creased before her answered her.

"Yes." Her eyes lit up followed by a goofy grin. Now she had at ask what she had been dying to know. Her features became more serious then she blurted "What's my name?"

"Alice Brandon" Jasper replied without hesitation.

.._.Alice..._ Her name rung throughout her head, spoken by the woman who had called Jasper. "Alice," she whispered "That's my name," she rejoiced.

"How-"

"Alice one step at a time." Carlisle interjected. She smiled at the rightness of being called Alice.

"Your 25." Jasper whispered, answering her cut off question.

"How…" He just smiled a knowing smile that implied she already knew.

"Mis-I mean Alice. I'm sure Mr.…Hale had other plans for today." Bella's words caused her heart to tighten. She didn't want him to leave, she needed to know more.

"It's fine, I'm more than happy to help," Jasper's declaration loosened her chest.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think this might be enough for one day."

"Carlisle," Alice begged, slightly hysterical.

"I know, but you've already had a dizzy spell from one relocation, look at you. We'll do this another time." Alice had bags under her eyes, which appeared black against her now ghostly skin.

Carlisle glanced down at his watch, releasing a heavy. "I apologize. I'm late for a house call. I'll let myself out. Goodbye," he announced while making his way to the door.

"I take it that that's my que," Jasper muttered.

He stood up tuning towards Bella. "It was nice to meet you Miss Swan." He dug his hand in his pocket to produce a card that he handed to Alice. "If you have any more questions... Bye Alice"

She reached out, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. "Thank you Jasper."

He gave her that half smile before heading out the door.

Alice looked down at the card, it had his number on it. Carefully she placed it into her pocket for safe keeping.

"Well that was interesting," Bella remarked. "How about we start on dinner? Paster sound good?" The change in subject was extremely sudden, forcing Alice to take the time to process it.

"Yeah...that would be great."

"Oh don't forget to take you meds." Bella reminded her. Reluctantly Alice shuffled over to the medicine cabinet to pluck out her anti depressant pills. She took two out from the almost impossible to open bottle, gulping them both down with once sip of water.

"Ok where do you want me?" Alice inquired once the awful taste disappeared thanks to several more mouthfuls of water.

"Hand me the pan, then you can start making the sauce." Together they made a mess of the small kitchen and a yummy meal for two.

* * *

**Now for those who were wondering if Jasper would help her, now you know! He aint so bad! =]**

**Would love to know what you thought! =]**


	8. No Fucking Way

**Loving the feedback and that first time readers are liking it! Yay! =]**

**Now this chapter is for all my Jasper lovers out there! Soak up all that is Jasper in this chapter! He will guarantee a giggle or two! =]**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – No Fucking Way**

Jasper made the dreary walk home getting soaked by the rain which started to bucket down the second he stepped foot outside. _Stupid Melbourne weather, make up your fucking mind._

When he veered the corner to Bourke he jogged the rest of the way, anxious to be warm and dry.

The door to his apartment creaked open and he was greeted by a blast of hot air. Jasper's feet tracked wet foot prints on the floor boards, squishing with each step. Deciding he didn't want to mop anymore then he had to, he kicked off his shoes and shocks, peeled away his sweater that clung to his cheats and struggled miserably to get off his jeans. He dumped the soaking pile on the already wet floor around him then made his way to the couch, too exhausted to do anything else.

Flinging himself onto the sofa he let the events of today wash over him.

_She has amnesia. _

_Fucking amnesia._

_Alice fucking Brandon has fucking amnesia. _

"Shhhiiiit," he groaned while thrusting a hand through his damp hair.

When he laid eyes on her for the first time that day, he would have sworn that she was still playing possum, however when he took a look into her thoughts he knew and had been in total denial until now. That attitude, scornful eyes, coffee and lips had been typical Alice. The cloths not so much, it was strange seeing her in anything other than a designer label.

Jasper simply could not comprehend it-didn't want to. By doing so it meant that the last year of his life had been for nothing; chasing her around the globe, countless near death experiences and not to mention all the lost hours of precious sleep and money on her wild escapades-oh and the deaths.

Ultimately there was no denying the evidence that was that little vixen Alice in front of him. She could not remember a damn thing, not even her name. The look in her eyes and that goofy grin, which he had never seen before, was enough to break his heart. This woman who could seduce a man to do whatever she willed was lost. _Alice was lost._

Her mind was like a blank canvas with a few lines of the beginnings of a drawing, representing what she knew. When she had the flash back, it had forced him out of her mind. As soon as he was able to access it once more, new sketches had been made.

It was odd that the memory of him was one from their childhood, one that he could barely recollect himself. Jasper's childhood had not been pleasant and asking him to think back to those years of his life was excruciating. All the blood, bruises and tears… he shook his head and inhaled deeply, counted to three then released.

Feeling slightly hungry, Jasper pealed his now dry self-only the back on his boxers were wet-off the couch and headed to the kitchen to rummage through his fairly bare cupboards. _Nothing_, as he suspected.

His stomach gave a little growl, voicing his thoughts. _OK, we can have pizza or Chinese?_ His tummy grumbled at the later. _Chinese it is._

Stretching across the counter, Jasper picked up the phone and menu-not that he really needed it as he always placed the same order of spring rolls and black bean beef.

It was a matter of seconds to make the call, now all he had to do was wait. His stomach stirred in retaliation. Jasper made a mental note to go shopping tomorrow, stock up the house-mainly with chocolate.

_Mmm, chocolate, chocolate brown eyes, Alice_.

Alice, what was he going to do about Alice?

It wasn't a matter of if, but when she regained her memory. Jasper had already begun to take precautions.

If Jasper knew Alice as well as he thought he did, she would want answers fast. The card with his number on it would bring her straight to him or him to her. There was a tracking device somewhere in that thing, Edward had put it in. Alice also kept anything of importance on her. Answers was what mattered most to her, he had them and therefore her constant location. It was all too easy…far too easy. This was Alice; never in a million years would she fall for this amateur stuff. _Go amnesia._

For once Jasper would call the shots, be in control and when he light bulb of realization lights up he would act swiftly. There would be no chasing after her this time. _The game is mine. _

Ding Dong.

Grrrrrrr! Jasper's tummy rejoiced.

Quickly he made his was over to the door to appease his stomach.

"Orda for spring roll and beef?" The delivery guy asked as soon as Jasper had opened the door. A cold breaze hit him from the hallway, reminding him that he was in nothing but a pair of boxers. _Holly fucking shit._

Jasper smiled at the man holing his food as though he always answered the door in his underwear, no big deal. _Yeah right._

"That will be 10 dolla."

"Ok just wait a sec." Jasper reach for the book case to the left of the door were he kept some money. "Here you go." He paid the man, received his meal and hastily shut the door behind him letting his face turn red with embarrassment.

_Smooth Jazz, just answer the door in your undies_.

Shaking off the humiliation he made his way to the kitchen table to eager to fill his angry stomach.

* * *

**Thank god it wasn't Alice who was at the door! hehe! Or would you all like that? ; ]**

**Any thoughts, feelings, questions?**


	9. To Call or Not to Call

**Sorry it took me so long to put this one up! Hasn't been the best of weeks. Damn colds!**

**Don't worry my little fans Alice and Jasper will have there moment, just not yet! It must build!**

**Your reviews are loved! =]**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – To Call or Not to Call**

Alice's sore eyes were drawn to the shadows on the ceiling cast by the moon, peering out from the blinds of the balcony window.

She waited and waited for sleep to consume her but her mind was active, completely awake, despite her pounding headache. _Sleep Dammit!_ She commanded of herself. One would think after discovering who you were, you'd rest easy. But no, Alice couldn't rest until she knew everything.

Closing heavy eyelids, she sore that he was there, Jasper, taunting her with that smile and secretive eyes,_ I know everything_ he mouthed.

Letting out a low groan of utter annoyance at how tired she was and that of the teasing Jasper, she turned in hope that a shift in position would give her mercy.

Now her clothes were in her line of view and in her jeans held temptation. Alice narrowed her eyes, she wanted to leap off the pullout couch, tear through anything that stood in her way, however she resisted. She wasn't some mindless animal, she could be a lady about this, _lady my ass._

Alice popped her head out from the covers that were up to her chin, to check the time. 2:17 Am. _Was that too late to make a call?_

Climbing out from the mass of sheets she stalked towards her clothes. As soon as her jeans were in hand she began to flip and turn them in every which way in search for the card. "Ha-" Her hand flew to her mouth to stop her words that were quite harsh against the silence of the night. She had almost forgotten the Bella was sleeping-unlike someone. _HAHA!_ She finished, inwardly cheering. The white card, that was now slightly crumpled, was in her little hands.

**Jasper Hale 0411 159 032.** That number and name made her stomach flutter.

Slowly she sunk down to the floor unable to choose between what was right and what she wanted. _Should I do this? You needed answers, so how could you not? I could always wait till morning? 2:17Am is the morning. But he could be sleeping? You're not so why would he? What if it's the wrong number? Why would the gorgeous man steer you wrong? If I had a mobile phone I could text him? But you don't, just call that sexy man already! _Alice shook her head free of her inner confrontation, stood up and crept towards the phone.

Halfway to the kitchen the floor gave a little creek that echoed across the room. Her heart froze along with her movements. When she was sure she had not woken Bella a sigh escaped her lips before she proceeded towards the phone. Alice almost ran back, as thought she were a little school girl about to be caught doing something naughty.

Deciding it would be better to make the call outside, she grabbed a blanket, wrapped it tightly around her small frame, ensured that both phone and card were in her hands then crossed the short distance to the balcony door. Slowly she unlocked the door not wanting the latch to make a noise, slid through the threshold, slowly slid the door shut and pulled up a chair.

She took a few moments, easing into her plan, letting the cool night air wash over her, relaxing her while she looked down at the number-she pretty much had it memorised. On the twentieth time through, it was bordering on ridicules. _W__hat am I waiting for?_

Taking in a biting lungful of air she dialled the ten digets and waited for him to pick up. Waited...waited and "Hello," he groaned. Alice's heart stopped in panic and she hung up. _What the fuck are you doing? Stupid, stupid Alice!_ She couldn't believe she had just hung up, just pressed the little glowing red phone button.

Once she had stopped smacking her head for her utter stupidity she tried again and didn't have to wait long for him to pick up.

"Hello," his hoarse voice came through deeper than usual. "Hello." Oh it was bliss, sending shivers down her spine. "OK, if this is some puck pranking me I've got news for you so listen up you little fuck. I will track you down and when I find you I'll cut off all your little fingers so that you'll never be able to make a call again-" She hung up, eyes wide from what she had just herd. Yet she couldn't blame him for thinking it was it was a prank when she just sat on the other end in silence.

Picking up the last of her humility she called again. "Seriously-"

"Hi Jasper-"

"Alice. Wait was that you who called before?"

She hesitated slightly "No."

"You're lying, I can always tell."

Alice's cheeks turned to a lovely shade of pink. "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be apologising. You didn't need to hear that." "Sooo, what's up?"

"Well...I couldn't get to sleep, I need more answers."

"Always happy to help-it's 2:30 in the morning though. You couldn't wait till the sun was up?"

Her cheeks grew a little darker. "Like a said, couldn't sleep."

"Oh Alice, trust you," he chuckled. It was quite pleasant, forcing a smile across her face. "Were would you like to begin?"

She honestly had no idea. Her plan hadn't gotten this far. "Um...How about how you know me?"

There was a brief pause before he answered her. "We knew each other when we were kids, close friends too. I hadn't seen you in what feels like forever until roughly a year ago, then we started to catch up." The last part she could barely make out through his yawn. Now she really felt bad for disturbing his sleep. But as yawns go, she followed suit.

"Do I have a place of my own?" Alice felt bad about staying with Bella-not that she didn't like her-just felt as though she were a hassle.

Again another pause from his end of the phone. "You kind of backpack."

"That would explain the plane." She muttered then yawned once more. "What's my favourite place?" came through as a mumble.

"Always home," he mumbled back.

"Where's that?..." her question trailed of into a whisper, almost inaudible.

"Australia..."

The line was silent as Alice was finally granted sleep while Jasper returned to the land of the nod.

...

"Alice. Alice wake up."

She let out a groggy moan. "Five more minutes."

"Alice, you fell asleep outside. Common get up." Bella's soft voice slowly brought her back to reality. She blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the harsh morning light.

"Did you call someone?" Bella inquired while plucking the phone from the floor, it had fallen from Alice's grip.

"Um..I can't remember." It was a lie she knew it and she could tell that Bella wasn't buying it as her suspicion slid through her eyes. What was surprising was how quickly and easily Alice lied, as though it were second nature. This was Bella, she had taken her in, feed and clothed her and now she was lying to the one person who gave a damn.

"Look I've go to get to work. I didn't have time to make you anything for breakfast, but I'm sure you can find your way around the kitchen." Bella informed her.

"What time is it?" Alice felt completely disorientated, not anywhere near as bad as when she woke from her coma, however a late night and a sleep outside will do that to you.

Bella glanced down at her watch. "It's 7:02, shit. I'm gonna be late. See you Alice."

"Bye," she called back as Bella ran to the door.

All was silent, apart from the hum of traffic and of the people who dwell below. The sun was peeking through the trees and buildings and a typical autumn breeze was brewing. Thinking it would be a good idea to retreat to warmth and comfort, Alice stood up to stretch her aching body. _Shit. _It wasn't the best of ideas, the card that had been lodged in between the blanket came free and was carried away by the wind. Luckily she had memorised Jasper's number.

_Jasper...crap. _She had fallen asleep on him. Alice was mortified. _Who dose that to a guy they barley know? _She contemplated calling him back...after a nice warm shower food and a trip to the loo. All she needed was to be on the phone again and holding on for dear life.

Once Alice had ticked all the boxes on her checklist she went to the kitchen to retrieve the phone.

Finally when she was comfortable and ready she racked her brain for that ten digit number, punched it in and listened to the dial tone. With each beep she grew slightly anxious._ What if it's the wrong number?_

"Hello, Jaz here." his deep voice eased her churning gut.

She let out a small sigh. "Hi Jasper, it's me, Alice."

"Oh-"

She couldn't stop herself, her thoughts were like a frate train, completely out of control. "Look I'm really sorry about last night, waking you up then falling asleep-"

"Wow, slow down. Don't worry, your not the only one who fell asleep remember?"

A burning hot flush caressed her cheeks. _Why dose he make me so nervous? _It was strange that she felt the need of his acceptance. She wasn't sure if it had anything to with the fact he knew her, regardless she wanted-needed to make an impression, she just didn't quite understand why.

Alice let a small giggle fill the silence. "Well, I just wanted to apologise."

"No more questions? I would have though for sure you'd be digging." Jasper laughed at a joke she might once have understood. She felt terrible-angry even that she couldn't recipatate in both the joke and contentment. He seemed to know her so well. Last night he picked up on her lie and now he knew she craved more information.

"I do want to know more-about everything. I just don't know where to begin." Alice answered honestly.

Jasper hummed as though he were thinking. "I'm free on Wednesday, so why don't we meet at Portland at about 10:30 for coffee. That will give me enough time to compile what I think you might want to know and you can ask me questions?"

"Portland's at 10:30 Wednesday?" she confirmed.

"Yeah, unless you'd prefer some place else, I figured you might want to go to your favorite Cafe` but..."

That big old goofy grin was back on her face. "That's fine with me."

"OK great, Ill see you then."

"OK."

And at the same time they both Hung up.

_Wednesday._ She didn't know if she could wait two day's. _It wont kill you,_ she told herself but knowing that truth was in her grasp was maddening.

48 hours till she knew the real Alice Brandon.

* * *

**A dash more of Alice for you all! Hopeful each chapter will reveal something about both of them!**

**Next chapter should be a treat and I promise it will not take anywhere near as long as last time! Now that school has some what loosened it's insane grip and I am able to breath and think once again!**

**Reviews make me smile! Don't leave me hanging! =]**


	10. The Real Alice Brandon

**Can you believe it? Longest chapter yet! Boo ya! Really hope you like it! **

**Now for all my fans! Jasper and Alice have never...you know and they aren't going on a date, but feel free to indulge yourselves by thinking that! **

**Alice isn't exactly nervous, she just thinks it's nerves. Really it's a mixture of weariness and excitement.**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The real Alice Brandon**

It had taken Jasper a total of five minutes to ease into Portland's-do a perimeter check of exits, anyone who looked suspicious, the usual. He had chosen a quaint booth towards the back, more for Alice's sake then his-she seemed a bit jumpy around strangers. Originally he had picked the café because it was familiar to her, hoping that would comfort her in some way, yet now-taking in the crowded café- she would have nowhere to run if an epiphany should strike.

Jasper glanced down at his watch. _Late as always._ Sure it was only by ten minutes, but Jasper had arrived early to familiarize himself with the shop, not that it had changed much since January.

Jasper let out a sigh and eased into the soft worn leather. Everything about the shop was warm and comforting. Browns, blacks, reds, soft oranges and purples that painted Portland's were enough to make you never want to leave-apart from the wonderful coffee and cakes plus a million throw pillows assigned to each seat. On a cold winters day you'd be lucky to make it through the door. Today the café was filled with business people and the regulars who couldn't resist the aroma of coffee.

"Hello again sir, are you sure I can't get you anything?" The waitress had made a point to rush over every few minutes and it was beginning to irritate Jasper to no end.

"Give me five minutes," he softened it with his half smile.

She nodded and reluctantly walked away swaying her hips in the aims of getting his attention. The only woman who had the ability to capture him with her ass was Alice.

It felt odd that he had actually organized a met with her, but the waiting was like a scare.

Jasper took his eyes away from the wooden table to survey the room for the umpteenth time. When they had reached the door he sat up straight, held up his hand and tried to flag her down. It took a few seconds for her to notice but when she did she waved back and gave him a dazzling smile that forced him to smile back.

"Sorry I'm late." Alice apologized while sliding into the seat opposite him.

"That's fine. Did you get lost?" Jasper had been worried that this might happen and considered to walk her here from Bella's, but Alice wasn't a child and she needed to fend for herself.

"No I didn't, I actually have my bearings around here. Odd that I can remember the city yet not my name," she said as comfortably as she usually would.

Jasper held his hand up once more to get the attention of the annoying waitress, who practically stopped what she was doing to run over to his table. She put on a flirtatious smile then her eyes took in Alice, her smile dimmed. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a mocha and a monster mud muffin. Alice?"

"A skinny caramel latte` and a berry muffin."

The waitress gave jasper one last hopeful glance before sighing in departure.

"So…" Alice began. Jasper looked over to see excitement light her eyes and that her fists were clenched to stop her from bouncing in the chair.

"Right." He reached down and pulled out a manila folder.

"Is this what you want?" He held it out of her reach. She bit her lip as thought to stop herself from jumping across the table. Jasper smiled at the notion before sliding it across to meet Alice's hands, that lingered a moment before tearing though each page, absorbing every word like a sponge.

Her eyes slowly tore away to look at his. "My favorite colour is red?" Jasper's eyes were immediately drawn to her lips.

"Yes. Knowing you you'd want to know even the smallest of things," he almost whispered.

"I do."

Alice returned to the file and pushed some hair behind her ear. Instantly Jasper's heart stopped, forcing him to second guess himself. It was a move she knew drove him crazy however her thoughts were drawn in awe to the information in front of her. If she didn't have amnesia her mind would be roaring with laughter or just playing bored, that's if he could get past the wall. Alice's mind was wide open for the whole world to see.

"Sir." A man's voice broke his trance.

"Thanks." His words were as hazed as his mind. _Damn her._

"Miss-"

"It's Alice," she corrected.

This made jasper inwardly laugh as she thought the guy was calling her by her old name.

"Hi Alice, I'm Mike. I believe you ordered the Latte` and berry muffin?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jasper could barley hold it in. Alice was completely oblivious to his flirting, not that it was any good.

He took a bite of his muffin to calm himself down. It was orgasmic, the hot fudge melted in his mouth. "Best thing I have ever tasted," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"This muffin is amazing."

"I'm sure mine is better."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Fruit verses chocolate. Alice, Alice, Alice," he tisked then pushed his plate over to her.

"Have some."

She looked down at the muffin then at Jasper. He gave her an encouraging smile that seemed to win her over as she took a bite.

"Mmm, this is good," she moaned.

"Told you,' he replied smugly, then took a sip of his coffee.

"Your father was in the army?" Alice's abrupt question almost made him choke.

"Yeah," he crocked.

"So that's why we were friends, our dad's were in the same line of work. What were my parents like?" Her question was softly spoken as though she were trying to remember herself.

"Well as you read your mother died in a car accident a week after your arrival on home base, so I really can't remember." Jasper paused to see whether he had upset her. She only wore a small smile and her eyes were attentive. He decided to proceed. "Your father was a good man, he was always so happy to see you when he got back- gave you a toy gun for one of your birthdays. You stayed with us while he was he was out-"

"I remember your mum; she had curly blonde hair-sort of like yours. What was your dad like?"

Jasper stiffened and couldn't answer her question, not that he wanted to anyway.

He took another sip of coffee, needing to do something.

Alice took the hint and picked at her muffin.

They both sat sipping on their drinks and picking at the cooling muffins, Alice occasionally flipped through the file.

Jasper was the first to break the silence. "You know I think you ate half my muffin."

She gazed up, her cheeks slightly pink. "It was good OK and as if you were going to eat the whole thing it was huge."

That made them both laugh.

"You've made like a whole page on my likes alone. Shopping, roses, Clooney films-this must have taken you forever?"

"Not really, I just know you quite well and speaking of shopping, you are in serious need of a wardrobe."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she gave him a pointed look.

"You look fine, it's just not you, so we are going shopping."

"I only brought enough for coffee-"

"Which I will be paying for." He held up a hand when she opened her moth to protest. "I'm your friend and as you friend it is my duty to treat you to a day of doing one of your favorite things, got it?"

Alice glared back at him she wanted to decline however a flicker of excitement in her eyes suggested other wise.

Jasper got up and left the money on the table.

"You coming?"

Alice slid out of the booth to follow Jasper to wherever he planned to take her.

...

They took the tram down to the CBD and slowly eased into the afternoon shopping spree. Jasper had told her that money was not an issue, to go nuts in other words.

Honestly he had no idea why he had suggested they go shopping. It wasn't one of his favorite things to do he'll admit but he was giving Alice anything and everything she desired. Maybe it was because he couldn't bear to see her reduced to a commoner. The Alice he new wore Channel and Vera Wang not scraggy jeans. This woman had class and sophistication coming out of her ass. She was stunning-not that she wasn't now. He just couldn't explain it. She was like a Warrior without a sword. Not the real Alice Brandon.

"So what do you do for a living?" Alice asked above the city noise.

"I shoot people."

"What?"

"I'm a photographer." _Nice save moron._

"Oh I see, who do you 'shoot' then?" she made inverted comers with her fingers.

"No one special, my job requires me to travel around and take portraits for whatever magazine wants me, technically I'm a free lance, a man for hire you could say."

Alice stopped forcing Jasper back a few steps. She had paused in front of a lingerie shop. Jasper had to repress a smile and some very wicked thoughts. He wanted to go in so badly, yet that would only make him appear as some sleazy ass.

"Alright, you can go in and I'll be back in about 20 minutes, If I'm later then that don't move. Here's my card." Jasper handed over his card trusting her far more than her ever had in his life.

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to pick up something."

She nodded then glided into Jasper's idea of heaven, _Alice in nothing but a bra and panties._ He shook his clouded perverted head to proceed to roam the streets for any shop that sold phones. He had noticed how Alice had been glancing down at his and he figured that she didn't have one. It also provided the perfect opportunity to install a tracking device-Alice had told him that she had lost the card. A small mishap but one he was prepared for.

He rounded a corner and almost thanked the Gods as a shining beacon rained above him in the form of a shop sign.

As soon as he stepped foot in the store his eyes zeroed in on a red phone. He didn't care what it did or how much it would cost him, it had Alice written all over it and he had to get it for her.

The transaction was a matter of minutes then he made his way to heaven. _Alice in nothing but a bra and panties-Damned dirty mind!_ He swore if you could see his that he would be drooling like a dog.

Jasper sat down on a bench just outside the shop to insert the microscopic chip into the phone. He had a few minutes before Alice would come out looking for him.

"So how much did you rob me of?" he inquired as Alice practically skipped out of the shop.

"I just got a few bras and a week's worth of undies."

_Oh the images._

"I have something for you."

Alice's eyes lit up when he handed her the bag.

"Are you serious? I could kiss you right now, but that would be wired."

_Oh dear God I need a drink._

If Jasper wasn't worked before he certainly was now. He needed to deter his thoughts.

"Just charge it over night when you get home. You're on a plane with 3-which I am taking care off. Text and call to your heart's content."

She drew her eyes from her gift and smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Jaz."

_She called me Jaz._

He could help but give her his half smile. "Don't mention it. Where to next?"

...

The rest of the day was spent purchasing clothes and a plethora of questions from Alice, both about her and himself.

He was surprised-which happened once in a blue moon- when Alice wanted to go into an arts supply store. Jasper had no idea that she was into that stuff. She only brought a pad and pencils yet Jasper could tell she wanted the whole shop.

It became late and what started off as coffee and a shopping expedition turned into dinner.

Alice chose Thai, as it was her favorite food and she just had to try it.

They laughed throughout the entirety of dinner, mainly at Alice and her ignorance, regardless it was all fun.

Jasper walked her home, lugging the majority of the shopping and help her carry it to her door were he bid her good night.

On the walk back to his own apartment he couldn't believe how much fun he had had and with Alice no less. Being around her was effortless.

_Shit._

He had let himself get distracted.

Sure she had amnesia and didn't pose as a threat but this was Alice's day of discovery, at any moment she could have become the real Alice Brandon.

He needed to be at the top of his game.

The rest of the walk home consisted of Jasper inwardly kicking himself until he could hit the punching bag at home.

* * *

**Be kind, review!**

**I live to know what you think!**


	11. Pitch Black

**A lot of questions, that I'm more then happy to answer! **

**Jasper and Alice were rivals because Alice messed with Jasper, playing on his lust for her, and he can't handle the joke she has made him to be as he has not been able to kill her-a first for him!**

**Yes Alice will know her past! She must but all in due time my friends!**

**Jasper and his father have a complex relationships that his job in the army affected! **

**Jasper just might tell her what they do for a living!**

**Jasper is being nice to Alice because he wants to watch her and what better way to watch her then to get close, build trust and friendship. He also lusts after her something fierce!**

**And finally they may have a little something, but the flirting most defiantly will continue! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it! =]**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Pitch Black**

Alice rummaged through the countless bags for her keys but kept coming up short.

_I must have dropped them by the building door_, she realized while setting down her shopping to rush down the stars. On her way her eyes were glued to the ground.

_Where the hell are they?_ She had made it to the front door and had no such luck. _Maybe there outside_, deciding it wouldn't kill her to venture out into the cold dark night, she pushed open the door. The outside light flickered on and off providing the dimmest of lights, making it near impossible to see anything.

Reluctantly Alice crouched down on her hands and knees, trying to feel her way to the keys. "Ah gross," she whimpered as something wet caressed her hand. _I hope to god that was water_. She continued at a slower pace, cautious of what else she might find.

The sound of shuffled footsteps forced Alice to whip her head to the left. There was nothing and the only thing she could hear was her pounding heart. _Don't be silly Alice. It was just your imagination_.

Hastily she continued her search, eager to escape the dark.

It sounded again, this time from the right and like before she found nothing.

_OK maybe it was a cat_; she tried to reason with herself.

Alice took a few deep breaths before returning to the footpath.

Without warning something whooshed over her head, forcing the full of the night to consume her sight. Strong arms grabbed her tight, lifting her off the ground. Desperately she kicked out and tried to scream, however the sack and a hand muffled her cries for help. Alice punched and thrashed her body, trying to loosen their grip as they dragged her away.

The screeching of tiers echoed though the street then the next thing she knew she was flying and landed painfully in what she presumed was a car. Quickly she attempted to get up but the person forced her back, grabbing her limbs to bind them as the car skidded away.

Alice wanted to scream and kick some more but it would be wasted energy. Instead she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of her fear, make them think she had worn herself out or something then try to escape while there guard was down. It most likely wouldn't work; regardless something was better than nothing.

"You didn't knock her out did you?" a man asked. _God his voice was familiar_, Alice thought.

"I swear I didn't hit her," another man-the one sitting beside her-replied.

"You better fucking not have."

"I feel bad about this."

"Don't-you know we have to, it's what she would have wanted."

"What if she uses her mind thingy?"

"Vic said it's gone and I told you she can't remember anything."

"That dick brainwash her?"

"I don't know. Don't worry we'll get her back."

Alice had no idea what the fuck was going on or why these man wanted her. _Maybe they have the wrong person? But they knew I had lost her memory, and what was with the brainwashing? Or maybe I could have done something in my past? Fuck! Why didn't I just knock?_

The rest of the trip was silent. Alice felt like asking them to turn on the radio; however it would ruin her cover.

The car jerked to a stop and the doors clicked open. Before she could make her move she was pulled from the car and thrown over a muscular shoulder. She let out a yelp as her body hit his.

"Don't hurt her you moron!" the guy with the familiar voice screeched.

"Sorry."

"I swear sometimes Em you're a fucking idiot." Now Alice had a name for this mister muscles that seemed to be doing the dirty work.

Alice listened to the men's heavy footsteps connect with the ground. A dripping noise was softened by distance and the place smelt moldy and aged with dust.

"Take her in there and cuff her to the bed,' the guy not named Em ordered.

A door creaked open and she was thrown once more, except this time her landing was cushioned by a soft squeaky bed.

Em tightly grasped her wrists. Alice bit her tongue to suppress a hiss as the bindings dug into her skin. A second later it faded at a dull numbing-he had sliced the plastic cord.

She tried to yank her arms loose.

"Hold still," his deep voice commanded as he pulled her back, forcing a whimper from her as pain shot through her arms. He had used enough strength to dislocate her shoulder.

Her abductor fumbled with something then encased Alice's right wrist with ice cold steal that clicked into place. She sat still, unsure of where he was until another clicking sounded-that of a closing door.

Alice released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and stretched up to remove what was covering her head with her free hand. Her eyes stung from the neon lights. She blinked then until they had adjusted then proceeded to observe her cell. It was a small room that was home to only a closet, bed and side table with a lamp. The walls were cracked and laced with water stains and mold perfumed the decaying room. Alice had never wanted to take a shower so badly in her life. Just one look caused her skin to crawl.

She pulled her legs up, remembering that they were bound, and tugged at it. It didn't give way, in fact it tightened. The bindings were one of those plastic ties that could only be broken by scissors.

_Fuck._

She through her head back, coming short of the rusty bead head, in exasperation. Then she heard mummers through the paper thin walls. Alice moved closer, almost plastering her ear to listen.

"Where is Vicky? I told her to be here." It was nameless.

"Have you tried calling her?" Em suggested.

"Of course, but it won't go through, fucking reception!"

"It was you who chose this place."

"I know." There was so much venom in his voice that it made Alice cringe.

"J? I had to get a little ruff-but I didn't really hurt her."

**Thump.**

Someone had been pushed against the wall. Alice assumed it was Em.

"How could you-how could you think to hurt her? This is Alice you would be nothing-nothing without her." If she were in the next room she would have seen spit flying from the man's mouth, his words were that harshly hissed.

"I-I" Em stammered.

"You what, didn't think? You never fucking do, that's why I'm the brains around here. Don't forget it."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if she's OK."

_Shit, shit, shit_. Alice did not want to be in the same room as that man, anyone but him.

The door swung open and without thinking Alice grabbed the lamp and chucked it at the man. It missed, hitting the door frame, smashing into tiny pieces.

"What the fuck! Emmitt, I told you to remove the shit from this room! You dick," he murmured the last part.

Out of things to use as a weapon, Alice drew her legs in and hoped that he wouldn't come close enough for her to use them.

He slowly came back in with his hands above his head. "Alice I'm not going to hurt you, it's me."

She could not believe her eyes, "Smith?"

"Yeah it's me. Everything is going to be fine," he coaxed.

"Could you un cuff me please?"

Smith took a step forward. "Oh Alice, I'm sorry but I can't do that. You need to get better. You have to remember."

"You of all people know I can't."

"Yes, however you didn't have the right help. Don't worry everything can be right."

She couldn't fathom it; James Smith-the man she trusted- had abducted her.

"You're fucking crazy," Alice said through gritted teeth. She wanted to charge off the bed and strangle him.

"In time you'll see and the whole world will be yours my dear."

James closed the distance to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Alice felt like vomiting but instead chose to sip on him.

He laughed and left her feeling violated.

* * *

**Did you see that coming?**

**I know this chapter is a lot to handle and it's slightly evil! Hehe! ;P **

**Just remember that everything happens for a reason in this story!**

**Loved it, hated it, need to know something! Review! **

**I'd love to know your thoughts on my story thus far! **

**Remember you can ask me anything about any chapter any time! =]**


	12. The Unexpected

**My deepest apologies for the wait! Never again I promise, although I will only be posting on Tuesdays and Saturdays now! It's that time of the year for year 12 students! Sorry but there is nothing I can do about it unless you all want me to fail!**

**Thanks to the new fans who love the story! (I can only say this to my fans as they review) **

**I know it takes a bit to really get into the story and for the characters to develop! Please don't let that turn you away! **

**Alright chapter 12! Woop woop! Really hope you like this one, it was inspired by my little friends Disturbed-Inside the fire!**

**It is an all that is Jasper chapter! Indulge my people! =]**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Unexpected**

The icy cold shower was refreshing after Jasper went to work on the punching bag.

He had only had time to put on a pair of jeans when the phone rang. Groaning her crossed the room to answer his mobile.

A shiver ran through his body as the cold drops of water dripped from his hair down to his exposed back and chest. Simultaneously he placed the towel around his neck and pushed the green little phone button.

"Hello, this is Jaz-"

"Where is Alice? I swear if she is over at your place pretty boy your balls are mine."

Jasper gritted his teeth, trying to control his agitation. Firstly he didn't particularly like Bella-there was something off about her-and secondly his man hood had been threatened. Everybody knows that once you involve the balls it gets personal.

"Well, good evening to you too Miss Swan."

"Good evening, it's the bloody morning!" her voice was progressively getting louder causing a ringing to form in Jasper's ear.

"I don't appreciate you calling me up, yelling and falsely accusing me Bella." He spoke calmly, maintaining control of the situation.

"So I didn't come home to find a note saying that Alice is with you?"

"Yes, Alice was with me."

"What do you mean was?" Each word had a bitter edge to it. She may have been containing the volume but her tone was angry and filled with hatred. _The feelings mutual_, Jasper thought.

"I dropped her off at your place at 11:30, and then I went home alone," he dragged out the last part so she could get it through her obviously think skull.

"Well she's not here."

His heart stopped "What do you mean she's not there? I helped her lug shopping to your door. I made sure she got home safely."

Jasper heard nothing from the other end of the phone.

"OK, so you're telling the truth."

_She must have checked the front door and found the bags_.

"How much did you spend?" She had confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm going to call the cops-"

"Bad idea."

"Why? Missing persons is in their job department."

"Yes it is, but they're not going to do shit, not until she's been missing for 48 hours."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Sit and wait."

"I can't do that."

"Well you're going to have to. I'm sure she'll come home." It wasn't very reassuring, however he really didn't care. It was one of those things people say, like everything is going to be fine when clearly it wasn't. Jasper hated those.

"Fine." Bella didn't seem too convinced.

"Bye." She hung up.

Jasper set the phone down, slowly making his way to the empty space to his left.

He clenched his fists and counted to three.

It was very likely he would punch something again if he didn't calm himself down. He couldn't believe Alice had made a run for it-no wait he could, he just didn't want to admit how stupid he'd been.

_I fell for her act hock line and sinker._

"You fucking harlot!" he released in a raw that left him short of breath. Jasper's whole body was shaking mirroring the force of his furry.

Once he had the majority of his anger had settled, he through on a black jumper that was sitting on the couch grabbed the keys and walked out the door.

Some people who were just heading in said hello but he ignored them, not really caring if he was being rude. The car and getting to Bella's was all he cared about. Sure he could walk there but the car was faster and faster still with Jasper behind the wheel, he had a few tickets to prove it too.

Every corner was sharp and he barley had to stop, not many people were up this early on a Thursday.

Jasper parked in a no parking zone, hoping that no one would book him.

The air was crisp and the seen before him drowned by night as he walked out onto the street.

The light had finally given out, not that he needed to for what he was about to do. The common sight would reveal fuck all; his gift on the other hand would show much more. He'd make a damn fine cop with his ability however they rarely let you shoot people.

Jasper walked up to the door of the apartment to place a strong hand on the handle. A tingling sensation played at his palm. He closed his eyes, letting the power rush over him, touching his very soul.

A blurred image caressed his mind and it slowly came to focus. It was Alice and she appeared to be annoyed. Wanting to know more he opened his eyes. His sight was a mass of door and Alice, as thought someone had sandwiched two negatives together.

Jasper let go, allowing the power to ride him. The tingling pulled away from the door and he followed it like a lion watching his pray.

Jasper sore Alice drop down, running her hands along the ground in search for something, her face grimaced as she crossed something she didn't like then her movements slowed. Suddenly her head whipped left her eyes narrowed in suspicion before hurriedly returning to the floor. She did it again, this time to the right as though she had heard something. Then out of nowhere a bulky man in a balaclava covered Alice's head, picked he up kicking and screaming before throwing her into a van.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath.

Jasper cut off his power, not needing to see anymore, and his sight returned to normal.

He almost ran to the car before racing it back home to turn on his laptop in order to contact Edward. He had asked him to keep tabs on them while he had his hands tied up with Alice.

_Fucking common!_ He inwardly screamed in wait for Edward. When he realized he wasn't about to answer he snatched up his mobile, resorting to a phone call.

"Jaz?" Edward's groggy voice answered on the third ring.

"Edward we have a code red."

"A code what?"

"James has gotten to Alice."

"OK, now I'm awake. When did this happen?"

"Just a few hours ago, which you would know if you were doing your job." Jasper was surprisingly calm considering the situation. He honestly didn't think James had the balls to do something like this, which was not on. He should have considered it, not just an 'I'm not going to give it a second glance' type, but weighed it up and made precautions.

"The cameras are off line."

"What do you mean the cameras are off line?"

"I mean they found and killed my little bugs."

"Fuck."

"Hey calm down, I last had them at 9:30 tonight."

"Alright so they couldn't have gotten too far."

"Have you tried following there trail?" Edward suggested.

"No, I thought to come to you first. I can still track them-they escaped by car but it won't last long."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Right, bye Ed." He hung up to make his way to the car for the second time that morning.

His hand lingered on the handle of the car. _What am I doing?_ He wasn't prepared, let alone packing. Did he honestly think he'd get Alice without a plan? And what if she got her memories back?

Letting out an exasperated grown he trudged up the stairs, having no patience to wait for the elevator.

Jasper was so absorbed in his inner thoughts that he didn't feel it until a good few minutes in the apartment. He was making his way to the bedroom when the prickling at the nap of his neck indicated an enemy in close proximity.

All at once he whirled around sending a blast, powerful enough to wind someone, into the shadows of the corner closest to the door.

A grunt sounding as though it were a female, followed a moment after they had hit the floor.

Jasper pulled out his gun from the coffee table draw, pointed it towards the mystery woman and took two long strides towards the light switch. All the while he kept his eyes glued to the corner.

When the golden glow filled the room he sore the fiery red curls of the woman dressed in black leather pants and trench coat with a green top to match her eyes.

"Victoria."

She made to get up. Jasper clicked the safety off informing her that if she moved again she could say goodbye to that pretty little head.

"Come now Jasper, if I wanted you dead you would be already. I must admit I thought you would have picked me sooner," her silken voice mocked.

"Believe me, if I had my walls would be painted a lovely shade of red," he let his lips curl up into a smile. "What do you want?"

"You didn't even offer me a seat. Are you always this kind to your guests?"

"Want a seat, sit on the floor." Jasper sounded bored.

Victoria slumped to the ground setting her back against the white wall, getting as comfortable as she could get before leveling Jaspers stare. "We have the Hartel."

"Tell me something I don't know, for instance why you're here granting me with a perfect opportunity."

"Maybe because I have one of my own, I know you want her back."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've been doing a little watching."

"Well I don't know what you've seen but my only interest is in keeping an eye on her."

"And on her mind," she finished.

"You do relies you're in no position to bargain." Jasper pointed out, tilting his head towards the gun in his hand.

"I never said I was."

Jasper lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm going to tell you where she is."

Jaspers confusion doubled.

"I thought you worshiped the ground she walked on."

"Did, she is quite the inspiring woman but ever since her accident James has become obsessive." Victoria's green eyes glazed over, as though she were transported back to the memory.

"Jealous," he clued in.

"Yes, he's suppose to be with me not spending every waking minute worried sick about her." Venom laced every word she said and her already dark green eyes seemed darker.

"Why not just kill her?"

"I don't hate her, just what she does to James."

"So let me get this straight. You're going to just tell me where she is so that you and James can go live happily ever after? And what's stopping you from ambushing me when I arrive?" He gave her a disbelieving pointed look.

"We both know I'm telling the truth, my minds an open book to you Jasper."

She was right. No deceit plagued her thoughts only dreams of a free life with James.

Reluctantly Jasper put up the gun, more as to show that he believed her then to be friendly.

Satisfied, Victoria continued, "She's at 8 Mary's street Richmond-but you have to let me get there at least an hour before you do."

"No way, I'll give you half an hour-"

"You can wait outside the entire time. If you don't they'll think I led you straight to them." Victoria's eyes grew wide and desperate.

"If you betray me, I'll kill you."

She smiled in agreement, stood up and tilted her head towards the door asking if it was OK to leave. Jasper held up his hand to the exit in approval and they both made their way to their cars.

The entire time Jasper kept his suspicious eyes on Victoria. Yes, the beginnings of paranoia were present, but could you blame him? He had already made far too many mistakes. He didn't need to add another to the list.

Before slipping into the driver's seat Jasper checked that his gun was in his holster and his knife in his boot. _Better safe than sorry._

He sighed before starting the ignition remembering Victoria's second request, _don't kill them._ Yet as long as he got Alice and himself out alive he guessed that that was all that really mattered.

Jasper decided he would need some music to get through the hours of driving and waiting, so he plugged in his ipod letting Disturbed fill every inch of the car as he drove into the cold city to rescue Alice. _How strange._

* * *

**Jasper the knight in shinning armor! *swoons***

**If you think Jasper is dreamy please click the Review button, so I know to make him even more desirable! **

**If you don't there will be no more topless Jasper!**

**Are you really willing to deprive yourselves of the god and all his godliness? =]**


	13. From Fast Cars to Slow Dancing

**Thanks for the wonderful and funny reviews! You made me a happy writer!**

**Shame on those who didn't even bother! You make me want to cry!**

**Wow! Very long chapter!**

**You better enjoy it because it took some time to write!**

**I bring you all Alice!**

**=]**

* * *

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 13 – From Fast Cars to Slow Dancing**

_That one over there looks like a rabbit._ Alice had begun to find shapes on the stained walls. She felt as though she had been at it for hours, realistically it would have only been minutes, she was so board and there were no windows to tell her if the sun had come up, neither did she carry a watch for the time.

The arm keeping her to the bed had started to go numb and cold, not that she could do anything about it. Alice's writ was red from all her attempts to break free from the cuffs. So she was pinned and board with only the grotty walls to prevent her brain from going as numb as her arm, yet she suspected it already had.

She was sure that if it was anyone else that was captured they would have escaped to their inner vault of memories-dreaming of loved ones and seeing their faces once again. Alice's vault only contained about a month's worth, with only a few faces to miss and no one to love. She had nothing and no one. Hell one of the persons she trusted had her chained to the bed, unable to escape. Who could she rely on? _Jasper._ She thought then raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what made her think that. She barely knew the man. How could she assume that he could be relied on? _Because he's coming for you_, the little voice at the back of her mind whispered. Alice shock her had at the absurd comment by her subconscious.

She had to be realistic. No one was going to rescue her and at the moment she could live with that, it wasn't like they were harming her. Whatever snippets of conversation she overheard had confirmed that. James was just out of his fucking mind. Maybe if she played alone with his little fantasy she could get out. Yes, that was the only way. _But were to begin?_ That was the million dollar question.

**Knock knock.**

Alice jumped darting her eyes to the door.

"It's me." Emmett's gruff voice came through the crack he had made. She relaxed a little.

"I've got some food and water." The door was now completely open and she could see the items he carried, a tall glass of water and a plate full of chocolate biscuits.

"OK, do not move, I'm going to place these on the table. Got it?"

Alice nodded. He slowly eased into the room to place them on the bedside table, never taking his big brown eyes off Alice. She stared back and could see that he was scared-of her. Alice couldn't believe it, this man who weighed about three times what she did and had muscles bulging out from his sleeves was terrified of her. She couldn't suppress the smug smile playing at her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing-I just. Thank you for the food," she got out.

"You're welcome." Emmett mumbled and, if it were possible, his eyes narrowed further before walking out the door. When it clicked behind him Alice let out a suppressed giggle. _Big man Emmitt is scared of little old me._ It made her feel somewhat powerful, that the enforcer of the two man party felt skittish around her. _Things could swing my way faster than I thought_. Alice's smile widened, knowing that her plan could work.

She slumped, as much as she could, into the pillows and reached over for a cookie. The first bite was enough to make her eyes close, she hadn't realised she was this hungry. Alice picked up another and another, until her hand was grabbing at nothing. Sighing she settled for the glass of water.

She had been slowly sipping the water when a voice broke the silence.

_Where is she_?

It was James voice filled with agitation coming through loud and clear.

Alice opened her eyes. Last time they had spoke she had to get nice and close to the wall, now it was as though he were standing right next to her. She scanned the room, just to make sure James was on the other side of the wall-which he was.

Alice shook it off and continued to slip her water.

_I'll try calling her again_.

There it was again, James.

_I'm going crazy_.

"Victoria! Were the hall have you been?" This time James's voice was muffled by the wall-it was slightly reassuring.

"I got food."

_Oh shit!_ A third person had joined the party, and it was a female.

_Well I might as well throw my plan out the fuck window_. Alice knew she couldn't pull it off with a woman involved.

"Hey Vicky-Food!" Emmett greeted her.

"I knew you'd be hungry. What about our little guest?" she asked.

"I just gave her some biscuits-"

"That's not food Em."

"Well it was all we had."

"I swear you'd both starve without me."

Alice could hear muffled banging, like the closing of drawers.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm making her some food, you got a problem with that?"

James didn't answer her and the conversation finished.

A moment later the door creaked open and a red headed woman come through.

Alice guessed that the beautiful woman of Victoria. Looking at her she felt that power slipping. _There is no way I can fool her_.

"Hi, I'm Victoria," she smiled warmly at her.

"Hi," she couldn't help but smile back and hating herself for it. She could afford to get close to them. _They are why I'm here_, she reminded herself.

Victoria placed the plate down were Emmett had set his.

She walked back and sat down on the end of the bed making it squeak, then levelled Alice's eyes.

They both stared, unblinking as though they were having a contest and the first one to brake would lose.

_His coming_.

Alice lost as Victoria spoke, yet her lips never moved.

_That's impossible,_ she thought.

Victoria gave her a soft smile then stood up. "It was nice talking to you."

All Alice could do was blink as Victoria confirmed what she refused to believe.

Shaking her head in amusement, Victoria left Alice to piece together the puzzle-not that she needed to. It was all clear. The scene of wrongness within her had popped in to say hello. Although it wasn't strong it was enough to make her feel sick.

Alice curled up on the bed and her eyes fell on the plate making her stomach churn. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. It didn't go away, both the churning and the scene of evil.

Alice continued breathing and decided to distract herself by listing things that started with A.

It only took a few moments before she tired herself out.

"What the fuck!"

**Bang! Thump!**

She was startled awake.

Immediately Alice sat herself up, pulling her legs to her chest.

"Em! You bastard!" James yelled. "Vicky! Don't you touch her!"

"Stay back or I'll blow her head off, got it!" A man's voice yelled back. It was so familiar, but Alice couldn't place it in her startled half asleep state. Everything in that moment felt like a dream-unreal. She pinched herself to check if she was still sleeping. _Nope, not a dream. Fuck_.

Alice had no idea what was going on, and the man who seemed to be taking out her captives had a gun. Thankfully she hadn't heard it go off...yet.

Alice heard another whack.

"Vicky!" James's scream was flowed by a gun shot. A body fell to the floor and James continued to scream in agony.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Alice wanted to cry. First she had been abducted and now she might possibly die.

The man kicked the door open and it fell to the floor with a bang as the hinges gave way.

She screamed, closing her eyes, not wanting to see the man who threatened her.

She felt him standing over her and she kicked her legs out, forcing the man to grunt in pain.

"Alice, it's me," he croaked.

Her eyes flew open and her screaming died at the sound of his voice. Now that it wasn't obscured by walls she could make it out.

"Jasper?" she gasped.

"Wow, you pack quite a punch."

She didn't know whether to cry or laugh, she picked the latter.

"I'm sorry about that," she managed out between laughs.

"Well, I'm glad one of us finds the situation amusing. Do you know where the keys to the cuffs are?" Jasper asked.

"James will, if you can get him to stop screaming. Did you really shoot him?" She finally remembered that Jasper had a gun-and used it.

"Yes." He didn't even flinch, as though pulling out a gun was something people did all the time.

Jasper turned to look through the door way and then looked back at her throwing his thumb towards the next room, telling her where he was going.

Alice watched him walk out the door, wishing he wouldn't. She didn't want to be alone in the repulsive room anymore.

"Where are the keys to the cuffs?" She heard Jasper demand.

James didn't reply.

"I'm not going to ask again." Jasper warned.

"Just kill me." James wheezed he was in that much pain.

"For god sakes it's a fucking flesh wound, you'll live."

Alice found herself sighing in relief, she was glad that Jasper hadn't hurt James-that badly.

There was the sound of opening and closing a draw for the other room then Jasper came back into view holing up the shiny silver key that would free her.

Alice smiled them leaned back to give him room to un cuff her.

As soon as her writ was free she rubbed it felling the blood flow back through it.

"Common," Jasper tilted his head toward the exit. She followed him out into the main room to see three bodies lying on the floor.

"Are they dead?" Alice couldn't help but ask.

"No, I just knocked them out, James though...he passed out."

They both walked out of the run down house in silence. When Alice walked out the front door she could see the sun shining high in the sky, feel it warming her skin as it peeked through the clouds. It made her notice for the first time how cold she was. She shivered and marched on to the car, eager to get home-to warmth and safety.

Music blasted when Jasper started the car. Alice's hands flew up to protect her ears.

"Shit, sorry." He muttered while turning it off.

The rest of the ride was silent and fast. Alice found that she was clinging to the seat and that her to shiver continued-her teeth chattering.

Jasper looked over to inspect the noise.

"Shit," he swore again then tuned the dial for the heating and reached over to make sure that the vent of pointed on Alice.

"You could have said something."

"Sorry-"

"Don't apologise."

Jasper's concentration went back to speeding down the highway.

Once Alice's shivering had stopped she was able to think clearly.

"How did you know where to find me?" her voice cut through the silence.

"Victoria told me."

"The red head-but how-what?" she was confused, she thought Victoria was with James and Emmett.

"OK. James and Emmett have been stalking you-I know I probably should have told you but I thought it had stopped."

Alice blinked then narrowed her eyes. She was shocked to find that they had been stalking her, then mad that Jasper had neglected to inform her that crazy people like to watch her.

"So that's why they took me- I still don't get how Victoria comes into this."

"She's friends with them. When she found out what they did she came to me for help."

"OK that makes scene, but what I don't get is why you knocked her out?" It seemed odd to Alice that Jasper would harm a person who was on their side.

"What can I say? She's a brilliant actor."

"Wait but you told me you knocked her out."

"Well I didn't."

Alice gave him a confused and angry look that he caught in his peripheral vision.

"She and James are an Item and I didn't want to ruin that."

"Then why does he stalk me if he's with Victoria?"

"You can't understand the inner workings of a delusional mind."

Alice sighed slumping into the leather car seat, finally having settled into his mad driving.

"So what am I going to tell Bella?" She knew there was no way she would believe this-hell Alice barely could believe it herself.

"You tell her you went for a late night walk and fell asleep on a park bench."

"What? I don't know which is more believable, they truth or the lie." Alice shook her head at Jasper's bizarre idea.

"It may not be believable but it's logical and won't get Bella worried."

"Fuck," she muttered.

"Did you just swear Brandon?" Jasper sounded shocked.

"Oh, give me a break led foot," she teased making him laughed and it was sweet and soothing. Alice closed her eyes, drowning in the sound.

...

"Alice," Jasper's soft voice woke her.

She had fallen asleep and when she opened her eyes she sore that they were parked outside the apartment.

"Did you want me to come up?" he asked.

"Um, no it's fine." She opened the door then turned to Jasper before sliding out.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

His cheeks were becoming a soft pink.

Alice couldn't help but smile at his embarrassment.

She hopped out and walked to the door then glanced over to give Jasper a wave and watch him drive off.

Alice pushed the buzz button and the door clicked, informing her that it could now be opened.

The stairs were hell on her cramped legs, making her fell as though she would never make it. When the door came into view she dragged her feet the rest of the way and almost collapsed onto the door. But she didn't, instead she knocked and not a moment later it swung open and Bella engulfed her in a rib crushing hug.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Bella asked as she pulled away to drag Alice inside.

"I, um, went for a walk and fell asleep on a park bench." She confessed sheepishly, silently praying that she bought the lie.

"You had me worried sick."

Alice let out the breath she had been holding.

"See this," Bella held out the phone Jasper had brought her. "You are to keep this with you at all times and no more late night walks."

There was a stern look in Bella's eyes that made Alice want to laugh.

"You look awful."

"Well I feel like shit."

"How about you go have a shower and get some sleep."

Alice smiled at Bella then walked to the bathroom for a hot soothing shower.

...

When Alice woke at lunch the next day -she had made up for the lack of it the previous night- to find there were hot pancakes weighting for her. Alice's tummy spoke for her and she ate through them like a pig. What could she say? She was hungry.

As the hours past a ringing-no more like a buzzing was ebbing Alice's head.

At first she thought it was caffeine withdrawals, but after three coffee's it was evident that is wasn't and now she was bouncing off the walls.

She was doing anything and everything to wear herself down.

Alice began with flick through the channels, trying to focus her attention on television. When that fell through she sought out the begs of shopping Jasper had brought her, pulling all the cloths onto the floor then putting on a minny fashion show for herself.

To get help aid to the illusion Alice turned on the radio to ironically find 'I'm too Sexy' playing. She let out a giggle and begun twirling, posing, dancing and singing alone to the song. "I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk." She sung to herself in the mirror and roared with laughter.

Finally she was out of cloths and started on her new drawing pad. This proved useless, only making her frustrated with her inability to only draw half decent sketches. She was far too wired for anything that required patients.

Alice wanted to throw her pad and pencil across the room but settled for setting it aside to pick up the file containing everything she could possible want to know about herself.

She read and reread it over and over, only stopping when the buzzing increased.

She sat it down and rubbed her eyes, figuring she had worn them out.

Sleep was out of the question-still too hyped up on caffeine. Alice stood up and stretched out her body, letting it loosen. Then a brilliant idea struck her, _jogging._ She could run it off.

Picking up her keys-that were later found in one of the bags- she headed out the door.

The cool breeze bit into her skin and she loved it, taking in a lungful of it. She let it out then put one foot in front of the other, jogging down Russell. T

he closer she came to Flinders she found that there were more people walking along the path. The buzzing wasn't going away, in fact it was increasing and the crowds of people were only aiding to its annoyance. It was becoming too much to bare. Alice turned around and sprinted home, wanting to get away from it all.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Alice slid down the door to hit the floor. Her breathing was laboured, her heart pounding in her ears.

_At least I've worm myself out_, she thought.

She began to crawl towards the couch-the floor was starting to feel uncomfortable. Alice had to pull herself onto the chair. When she finally got on it she let her body fan out, she was tired and hot from the run.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing, slowly in and out until she drifted off.

The buzzing came back with a vengeance, waking her up.

Alice groaned then reached to the floor, picking up her phone to check the time. It was 9:45 and she had a text-her very first. It was from Bella saying she would be home very late and not to wait up. Alice let it slip from her grip to land on the soft carpet.

She rolled over and let out another groan.

_Man I need a drink_. However she knew Bella didn't keep any alcohol.

_You could go out and get one_, she thought. _But where would I go?_

Alice sat up to grab the folder resting on the side table. She had read something about a bar or club in there.

_There it is._It was on the very last likes page.

Baile was then name of a salsa club and it was her favourite-apparently.

_A night out could be fun Alice and you could get that drink,_ she reasoned with herself.

"OK," she said out loud and pushed herself off the couch to head into the bathroom to get ready.

Alice stood in front of Bella's wall length mirror to check herself out. It had taking her two hours to get ready. After trying on a few of the new dresses she had finally settled for a red cocktail dress and paired it with black pumps. Her long black hair hung in waves to rest at her hips. Now the only thing left was to paint her lips a luscious red.

Once it was on, she picked up her keys and headed out again, this time walking up Russell's to Lonsdale.

It wasn't that long a walk and she was there before she knew it. A big bulky guy stood guard out front, looking intimidating with his bulging muscles and hard stare. _He reminds me of Emmitt,_ Alice thought then shook her head not wanting to relive those memories of feeling trapped and helpless. No, tonight she would be in control and do what she wanted.

Alice walked up to the man giving him a dazzling Alice Brandon smile.

His hard eyes softened and he returned her smile with his own.

"Here you go Miss-"

"It's Alice," she corrected.

He chuckled and held the door open for her.

"Thanks."

Alice's eyes widened at the sight before her. People were swaying to the salsa beats, coming from the band, on the hardwood dance floor, highlighted by the soft glowing lights above. The bar was off to the side, lined with matching black and silver stools. Above was a balcony for people to sit, drink and chat on plush leather couches and chairs. Regardless were people were they were dancing, tapping or moving to the beat.

_This must be why I love this place._

Getting a grip, Alice walked over to the bar for her long awaited drink. The buzzing was still there and she wanted liquor to drown it.

"Hey there, what can I get for you?" The cute bartender asked her. He was all smile and had brown hair cut short.

"I'll have a Vodka Martini thanks."

She sat down on a stool to wait for her drink, which wasn't long.

"Here you go." He handed her the drink.

Alice went to reach into her pocket to pay him.

"It's on the house."

She looked up and smiled. "Really."

"For a pretty girl like you, hell yeah."

"Wow, thank you." Alice could feel her checks warming. _The cute bartender thinks I'm pretty_.

"Don't go anywhere."

"I'll be here all night."

She looked down at her drink as he left before bringing it to her lips. She took a sip and it was tasty. She couldn't remember ever having one of these, but she knew she would have another.

She downed the rest, wanting the effects to numb the buzzing.

"Well hello beautiful." A man slid into the seat next to her. He was tall and broad with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes giving her a devilish grin.

"Hi."

"Would you mind if I got you another one of those," he pointed to her empty glass.

_Why not?_ "Sure." She smiled back.

He held up his hand to call for a bartender. A different man, older then the first, walked over.

"What can I get you?"

"A bear and a Vodka Martini for the lady."

"Thank you..."

"Riley."

"I'm Alice," she held out her hand and he took it in a light grip, as though her were afraid he would crush her delicate hand.

The bartender came back with the drinks. This time Alice would sip it, saver the taste.

"So what brings you here Alice?" Riley asked.

"A dance and a drink-mainly the drink," she confessed.

"Well after we down these would you like to dance?" The grin came back.

Alice picked hers up and gulped it down.

He chuckled and sculled his own. "Shall we?" Riley held out his hand.

"Lead the way."

He weaved her through the crowd to the centre of the floor.

The rhythm was steady and Alice found she easily pick it up.

Riley placed his hand on her swaying hips that hit each beat.

She put her hands up to run them through her hair, when she bought them down Riley took her right hand and spun her around. When she came back her body was pressed against his.

Alice continued to move her hips, this time they were rubbing Riley's.

A vibration mad them both jump.

"What was that?" he yelled above the music.

Alice felt for her phone, took it out and held it up. Sorry she mouthed.

He nodded in understanding and let her answer the call.

"Hello?" she yelled into the phone, while making her way off the floor.

There was no answer.

Alice held it away from her to see an ammoniums number. When she brought it back to her ear the line was dead. She shrugged and put it back in her pocket before turning back to the sea of people to see Riley dancing with another woman.

_Wow, he works fast_.

Alice headed back to the bar where the cute bartender waited.

"Enjoy the dance?"

"Yeah."

"Want another drink?"

"Only if it's on the house."

"Like I said, for a pretty girl like you."

He went off to make her another drink and came back just as quickly.

"So, do I get to know the name of the girl I'm given free drinks to?" he asked.

"Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Brady," he introduced himself.

She took a sip of her drink.

"How long you been in the biz?" she asked.

"Just a few months, trying to pay for uni."

"Oh, I see."

"What about you?"

"I don't have a job, I bag pack."

Brady's eyes widened. "No offence or anything but I wouldn't have pegged you for the bag packing type."

"None taken."

"So where you been to?"

"Lots of places."

"Hey waiter!" a rowdy guy yelled.

"Sorry, I'll be back." Brady gave her an apologetic look before serving the man.

_That was lucky_, she thought.

Alice had dodged a built. She knew nothing about the lifestyle she once led. Only Jasper's list could tell her where she had been, and there were a lot.

She looked down at her drink, shrugged and downed it in one.

The buzzing had finally stopped and she sighed in relief.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, startling her.

She swung round to see a man wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"Hi, I'm Santiago," he informed her with a Spanish accent.

Alice had to pinch herself to prevent herself from laughing.

"Hi, I'm Alice."

"Can I get you another drink?" he asked her.

"That would be great." Alice would need one if she was going to sit here and listen to this guy.

He called over a bartender, like Riley but ordered a Whisky and coke for himself. When the guy came back with the drinks Santiago handed hers to her.

Alice held it up and he clicked his against hers.

She sculled it down.

"Um, I think we need another one." Santiago, informed the bartender before he could get away.

"So desert flower, where are you from?"

Again she had to pinch herself.

"I'm from here."

"No, I would have thought you came from Greece, because you look like a goddess."

Alice giggled and he took her hand and brought it to his lips, bringing on more girlish laughter.

"Here you go." The bartender had brought her drink.

Santiago reached over, brushing her boob, to pick up her drink.

_Well that was Subtle._

"Here you go hermoso."

She took the drink and sipped it.

Suddenly, Alice felt a tingling at the back of her neck, which wasn't from the alcohol.

She looked up from her glass to fine Jasper inches from them.

She smiled, oddly not surprised to see him here, dressed in black jeans and shirt.

_Mr. Hale you are looking fine tonight._

She took another sip and watched him take that closing step.

**Free drinks all round!**

**Well ain't that a lot to handle?**

**Questions or comments, you no what to do! And it's never to late to review! **

**=]**


	14. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Another big chapter! **

**Thanx so much for the reviews! They make my day!**

**Hope this chapter makes you laugh like the last! I'm sure it will do more then that!**

**Enjoy! =]**

**Oh songs to help you get in the mood!**

**When you come across Jaspers trip down memory lane play Latin Girls by The Black Eyed Peas and when they hit the floor, Amor by Ricky Martin! Thats only if you want to!**

* * *

**Mind Games**

* * *

**Chapter 14 –**** A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Jasper through his keys across the kitchen table and collapsed onto the couch to bite into a peppermint crisp he had picked up on the way home from a night out with Edward.

Every month-if Jasper was in the county-they would go out for dinner. Tonight was Edwards pick, naturally it was a five star restaurant that required a collar. Yes, Jasper knew it was slightly girly to go out to dinner with friends, but Edward was the only friend he had and he wasn't about to lose that friendship or the one normal thing he had in his life. There dinners had become a routine, one the Jasper loved. It made him feel somewhat stable amongst all the chose in his life.

He took another bite of the chocolate bar and the phone rang. _Can't I get a break?_

"Hello?" he mumbled through a mouth full of chocolate.

"Is Alice with you?" It was Bella.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No."

"I've been trying to call her but it won't go through."

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe the receptions bad were she is?" he offered.

"What makes you think she's out?"

Jasper didn't need this shit. He was tired and the slightest bit tipsy-When you're out with Edwards you drink, there were no if's and or buts about it. He had to remind himself that Bella didn't know Alice. Sighing he continued. "It's a Friday night and if I know Alice she's out."

"Where the hell would she go? She doesn't know any places."

If Jasper had heard correctly, he would have sworn that he could detect panic underlying the frustration in Bella's words.

"I don't know. How about I try calling and if she picks up I'll go get her?" he suggested.

"How about if she picks up you tell me and I'll go get her?" Bella shot back.

"Bella we both know you don't own a car." _Take that Bella._

"I'll take a cab."

"At one in the morning?"

"Yes."

"We don't know where she is. Are you willing to pay hundreds of dollars for a cab?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Fine." Bella caved.

"But I want to know as soon as you find her."

"Ok."

She hung up, leaving the dead dial tone to ring in his ear.

_Rude._

Before making the call Jasper finished the last of his peppermint crisp.

Luckily he had Alice's number down, he had a feeling he would need it.

Jasper dialed the number and it rang through.

He tried again.

"Hello?" Alice shouted over the loud atmosphere.

"Alice?" he asked and she didn't respond.

He listened closely to the background noise that was drowning him out. It was music, a live band playing salsa. He hung up.

"Baile, I should have known," he muttered.

Reluctantly Jasper got up and grabbed the keys that had fallen to the floor to head out again.

It wasn't a long drive, literally around the corner. The trouble was finding a park. He had a feeling he'd be staying a while. Jasper circled the block three times before he could find a space.

_I hate Friday nights._

_Fuck. _Jasper inwardly swore at the sight of the cue out front.

Jasper hated cues and thankfully he had a way around it. The trouble was it didn't work so well when alcohol was in his system. Sure he could do it, only it would just require more concentration and it could wear him out.

Taking a deep breath Jasper tried to center himself. Once he was he took a good look at the beefy body guard standing out front, grabbing his eyes. When he was positive he had him Jasper let the power fill him. It came in a tingling rush, which would have been exhilarating if he were more sober.

Jasper connected with the bouncers mind. It was a fairly blank mind, typical for a muscle head, making Jasper's job a whole lot easier. _All you will see are woman for five minutes,_he commanded. The bouncer's eyes clouded over, indicating that he was now under Jasper's command.

He waited for the next person in line to walk through so he could go.

Jasper exhaled in relief when he was inside and took a few more breaths to relax himself. His phycic ability had taken a bit out of him.

The first thing he noticed about the club was the music, loud and sweet like always. Then he took in the crowd, the floor was packed.

_This will be fun_, Jasper sarcastically thought.

He scanned the room, starting with the balcony, with no such luck. Next he tried the dance floor for a good few minutes; it was so crowded he would have been surprise to find her by just looking. Then he found her at the bar-_the last place you look as always_-and he did a double take, feeling a rush of dajavu.

It was exactly like his first night on the job.

He walked in, searched the room-like you would-and found her sitting by the bar having a drink.

He walked up to the opposite side of the bar, so he could watch her, and ordered a drink.

He remembered think how beautiful and innocent she looked. How he would have never have thought her capable of what she had done and that it would be a shame to end her life.

Then she spotted him, giving him the window he needed. Jasper walked over, introduced himself and offered her another drink. She declined but wanted to dance. So Jasper led her to the floor.

Her moves were seductive and flirtatious but he held his own leading her across the floor.

As the minutes grew he knew he had to do it. Deciding he wouldn't try his luck with just asking her he went to reach out to her mind and hit the wall.

He was shocked.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." She tusked.

"You didn't do a background check."

"Yes I did Harlot."

"Well it wasn't good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It's me Alice."

He was dumbfounded, but now that he knew he could see it. Those brown eyes, yet they were different-cold-devoid of the warmth they once had a very long time ago.

"So do you always greet old friends this heavily armed?" she asked him.

"You're not that little girl anymore."

"Your right, I'm not."

Then that's when he got a little tasted of what she could do. It was like his body was on fire were she touched him, however he stood his ground knowing that it was a game of chicken-a game they use to play when they were little.

She leaned in close so close their lips were almost touching to whisper, "If you come after me I will kill you. I don't want to, but I will."

"Then what's stopping you from doing it right now?"

"That golden haired boy with a cheeky smile."

"I'm not that little boy."

"I know."

Then she stepped back and walked off the dance floor, leaving him to catch his breath.

He had always regretted not going after her that night however it wouldn't have made a difference. Alice had been in control from the very beginning.

Now he had the upper hand. It took a plane crash and amnesia, but he had it and he did not intend on loosing it.

Jasper looked back at Alice and stiffened. She was talking to a man.

Without knowing it he had already began to walk towards her, he'd gotten close enough to hear their conversation.

He took a deep breath to clam himself down and when he brought his eyes back to Alice, her eyes were looking back.

She smiled and it was dazzling.

When he was able to draw away from her lips he couldn't believe what he saw, that red dress was enough to stop a man dead. He had seen the dress when she brought it but on Alice was a whole different story. It clung to her upper body to fan out at the hips, draping down to just above mid thigh. He couldn't see the back but he knew it was almost nonexistent.

She was sexy and she knew it_ and is talking to some creep_. He couldn't believe the ass hole that was in front of him. _That fake tan and leather jacket who the hell does he think his fooling?_

Jasper took those last closing steps towards them.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?" he asked Alice, hoping that she would say yes. He really wanted to punch him in the face.

"Excuse me we are trying to have a conversation. Who the hell are you?" the guy said in a Spanish accent.

Jasper had to pinch himself so he didn't laugh.

"Well I'm certainly not some ass hole who thinks he can charm woman with a fake Spanish accent."

"What. My accent is not fake," he assured.

"I'm sorry but it kind of is," Alice said between giggles.

"I mean Santiago, common. I was happy to play along but you can't think I believe you for one minute."

"Wait, your name is Santiago. I didn't think you could get any worse." Now Jasper was laughing. You just couldn't keep it in. The look on the guys face was priceless.

He turned to Jasper. "I would punch your face in but I am a lover not a fighter." When he said lover he turned back to Alice to give a little wink.

Alice was biting her lip, to settle her almost hysterics. "

Goodbye hermoso," he whispered to Alice before walking away but not without giving Jasper a dirty look first.

As soon as he was out of ear shot the pair of them erupted into fits of laughter. Jasper was keeled over clutching his stomach and Alice was banging her fist on the bar.

When they could finally breathe, Alice swung down the last of her drink and Jasper took the stool to her left.

A bartender walked towards them.

"Can I help you?" he asked them.

"Yeah I'll have water and she'll have a White Russian." Jasper ordered.

Alice turned to face him. "And what makes you think I want a White Russian?" She tried to narrow her eyes, but she was still half laughing.

"Because I know you, trust me you'll like it far more than those Vodka Martinis you've been drinking."

"And what's wrong with my Martinis?"

Jasper tuned his whole body to face her and gave his half smile. "Everything."

"Here you go sir." The bartender slid the drinks their way.

Without taking his eyes off Alice, Jasper handed over the money to the man and reached for his drink.

"So what brings your here?" she asked then took a sip of her drink. "Oh my god, this is so good," she mmed.

"See I told you you'd like it and as for what brings me her, that would be you."

Alice's eyes flicked up and she almost chocked on her drink. "What?"

"Don't be completely flattered. I also happen to like the music and find it's a great place to pick up women." His cheeky smile widened.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Bella sent you?"

"I came by my own free will, but she did call me after she couldn't reach you."

Her eyes widened. "That was her who called, damn."

"No, that was me," he corrected.

"Sorry."

Jasper waved it off taking anther sip of his water.

"What's with the water?" she asked.

"Drove." Jasper bluntly answered. Alice nodded in understanding then took a long sip of her drink.

"You might want to slow down there?"

"You're driving right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to scull it down."

"This." Alice held up her drink. "Is sculling it down." And she downed it.

Jasper shook his head. When she was done she placed the empty glass down and smiled at him.

"If you wanted to get smashed that's all you had to say."

"I don't. I've been getting a headache and drinking helps."

Jasper new exactly what she was referring to and he didn't like it.

"Well just be warned that at the rate your going you'll have an even worse one in the morning."

Now it was Alice's turn to wave it off.

Jasper looked at his glass and saw Alice's reflection. She was tapping her finger on the bar to the beat of the drums. A smile creped across his face then dropped when she disappeared. He turned to see her standing. He was somewhat relived and was now very aware of who low cut the dress was as he looked down at her. Quickly he lifted his gaze to see a familiar seductive smile.

"Dance with me." It was an order.

Jasper swallowed, knowing that this could get him into a lot of trouble. But before he could protest Alice had grabbed his arm and began to lead him across the floor.

She stopped once she had found the perfect spot and slowly swung her hips to the beat.

Jasper stood completely mesmerized.

Alice moved closer and circled him. Once she was out of sight he snapped back to reality.

_Jaz, you can do this_.

When she came back around he took her by the waist and pulled her close. She gasped in surprise and once she regained balance her hips resumed their swaying motion in time with his.

They moved against one another in time with the band.

Jasper slowly began to move back and Alice followed.

He took one of her hands and spun her. She came back fast, pressing her hands against his chest.

Jasper placed his hand back on her waist, were he touched bear skin.

He inhaled as Alice's leg slowly made its way up his. Looking down he could see her skirt slowly being pushed up to reveal her upper thigh.

_Oh good god._ She was teasing him.

When her leg stopped moving up she pressed herself agains him. Jasper's breath hitched and he could see Alice smiling. She knew exactly how her moves were affecting him.

_Two can play at this game_.

Jasper let his smile speared across his lips before he lowered her so her back was arched, providing him with a view of her breasts. He kept her there slowly trailing his fingers down her cheat. When they finished at her stomach he circled her around so that their faces were inches from each other.

Alice brought her leg back to the floor and Jasper took her hands, raising them above her head. Slowly he ran his hands down her arms and torso to place them firmly on her hips, as he did that Alice lowered her arms to wrap them around his neck.

Gradually they came closer so that there was no space left between them.

Jasper brought his eyes to Alice's face. Her brown eyes were sparkling. He smiled and Alice bit her lip, forcing him to close his eyes. _I hate it when she dose that._

When he opened them Alice met them with a saucy look as she closed the remaining distance, bring their faces closer together.

Jasper pulled back and Alice dropped her hands from around his neck.

Hurt then anger flickered through her eyes.

_Shit_.

Before Jasper could make amends she turned to make her way off of the dance floor.

Quickly he grabbed her hand but she pulled free, quickening her steps.

"Alice," he called over the music.

When he got no response he began to cut through the crowed after her.

"Alice!"

When he was free of the dancers her swept the room for her and caught the door swing shut and a flash of red.

Jasper bolted for the door.

A beefy hand hit his chest as he came through the door.

"Hey, slow down," his gruff voice ordered.

Jasper turned his face to meet the bouncer and gave him a pointed stare.

"Could you take your hands off me?"

The guy released him and stepped back.

Jasper gave him a sarcastic smile then proceeded to move away from him and the crowd surrounding the entrance.

Once Jasper could see a clear stretch of foot path in front of him he sprinted down the street.

"Alice!" he shouted while looking down every ally way or street he passed.

"Fuck." Jasper heard a women say. It came from the street ahead.

He slowed down when he came to the corner and saw Alice sitting on the floor. He approached her slowly, not wanting to make her any angrier or upset then she was.

"Alice?" he said softly when he was closer.

"Go away Jasper."

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Look I'm sorry."

"Could you just please go," she begged.

"I'm not leaving you alone in some dark street."

"I can take care of myself."

Alice pushed herself off from the floor and gasped. She leaned against the wall to take presser off her right foot.

Jasper came closer. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said through her teeth.

Alice placed her foot back on the ground and winced. She began to walk using the wall for support.

Jasper came to her side.

"No, you're not. Let me help you." he reached out for her arm. Alice drew away and gave him a pointed glare.

"I don't need help from you."

"You can't walk."

"Clearly I can. See I'm on two feet," she pointed to the ground.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That's hobbling and you're using the wall, so it doesn't count."

"Just leave me alone."

Jasper could see that this was getting nowhere. He came closer to pick her up.

"Hey, put me down!" she screeched and slapped Jasper on the arm.

He laughed. "Not going to happen."

"I-I'll scream rape."

"Would you really do that to one of your only friends?"

She narrowed her eyes before exhaling in defeat and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to carry her in silence to the car, which thankfully wasn't far as she ran in that general direction.

When they reached the car Jasper placed her down so she could lean against the car while he dug in his pocket for the keys. He opened the back door and lifted Alice once again to place her into his Jeep. She slid back as that her foot could rest alone the seat.

Jasper looked at her foot and could see that her ankle had begun to swell. Delicately, so he didn't hurt her, he took her foot.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking your shoe off." Gently he lifted her foot and peeled off her shoe, placing it on the floor of the car.

He stood back and shut the door to make his way to the driver's seat. When he was buckled up he started the car and began to pull out onto the main road. They drove in silence.

Jasper figured that she was still annoyed and embarrassed-regardless he didn't know what to say. _What do you say to someone you just rejected?_ He tightened his grip on the wheel.

The drive was slow, a first for Jasper as he was cautious of Alice's ankle, not knowing if it was broken. He didn't want to make it worse with his usual speed.

Jasper pulled up near the curb to park outside Bella's apartment.

He turned to Alice and saw that she was asleep. Jasper smiled and unlocked the door, making his way to the other side of the car to Alice. He had to be careful not to wake her so he ever so gently pulled her back, getting under her arms until her could get her legs hocked over his left arm.

"Ja-Jasper?" she murmured.

"Shhh. Alice go back to sleep."

She turned into him, burrowing her face into his chest. Jasper oddly found it comforting.

Slowly he turned and leaned back on the door to close it. He walked up to the apartment door and elbowed the buzzer. He used the hand that held her legs to pull open the door, and then proceeded to climb the two flights of stairs to Bella's.

When he reached Bella's door he had to use his elbow again to ring the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal Bella in her pajamas.

"What-"

"Shhh," Jasper interrupted and tilted his head towards Alice.

Bella held the door open and ushered him in.

"You can put her in my room," Bella whispered.

Jasper made his way towards the bedroom to gently place Alice on the bed. There was a blanket off to the side which Jasper took to cover Alice with. He gave her once last glance before heading back to the living room.

"You were meant to call me." Bella attacked him as soon as he entered the room.

Jasper let out a heavy sigh. "I know. I...I'm sorry."

"Well that isn't good enough. You know ever since you came into Alice's life you've caused trouble," She accused in a harsh whisper.

"I had nothing to do with Alice going out tonight, or her walk last night. That's Alice. Its how she was and will always be," he bit back.

Bella stepped forward and pointed a finger at him. "She wasn't this way until you got here."

"I've always been here. I live right around the corner sweetheart."

Bella gave Jasper a persing glare.

"Alice wants the truth, I've got it and that's something you're going to have to deal with."

"I don't have to deal with you."

"Unlike you, Isabella I've always been a part of Alice's life. You want to be in her life, I'm part of the package."

"Get out of my house."

"I'd be happy to."

Jasper walked across to the door, opened it then made his way down the stairs to the car.

When he reached the car he stopped and took a deep breath.

_I fucking hate that woman_.

Jasper opened the back car door, unsure if he had closed it properly and spotted Alice's shoe on the floor. He sighed heavily, picked it up and slammed the door shut before making his way back up to Bella's apartment.

He knocked instead of ringing in case it woke Alice. The door jolted open.

"What the hell do you want?" Bella greeted.

Jasper held up the shoe, giving Bella a small smile. She reached up to snatch the shoe from Jasper's grasp then slammed the door shut in his face.

Jasper stuck his finger up at the door then walked back to the car wanting nothing more than to go to sleep after the hectic night he had had.

It went from a nice dinner with Edwards to dancing with Alice then finished with a whispering much with Bella. It was definitely an eventful and completely exhausting everning.

* * *

**So what did you think!**

**Happy, annoyed or surprised with how things went? **

**I personaly love Jasper! stick it to the man, man! lol!**

**Oh and I wont be posting for a while due to school! Sorry!**

**Just remember after reading this chapter to click the button! I know you Know where it is! Don't disapoint me now!**

**=]**


	15. Broken Glass

**I know it's been far too long! I'm trying to work this between my study for my final exams, so bare with me!**

**This chapter should excite you all a little! Hope you enjoy! =]**

**

* * *

**

**Mind Games**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 – Broken Glass **

"That should hold it, now just don't move and your sprain should be alright." Bella ordered as she finished bandaging up Alice's wound.

'I can't believe I feel on glass. I didn't even feel it." When Bells examined Alice's ankle she found small shards of glass embedded into her skin.

"Well you were out cold when you were brought home." Bella stood

"I got to go to work, if you need anything just give me a call."

"I I Capitan," Alice saluted from the couch, forcing Bella to giggle.

"I'll be home for dinner. Cya tonight," she called as she made her way out the door.

"Bye!" Alice shouted back then gave a heavy sigh.

_What the hell am I suppose to do?_ She had a headache- not that it was anything near as bad as yesterdays- and she was unable to move from the couch. Sure she could get up and hobble around, however Bella had advised her not to, Doctors orders.

Reluctantly she picked up the remote and prayed that Oprah was on. She was out of luck, but a music video show was on instead playing Here it Goes Again by OK GO. "Hey I remember this," she cheered. _How the hell do I remember this but not my own name?_

Alice switched the T.V off in annoyance, throwing the remote to the side.

Alice looked around the room for something that would piss her off. A glass was sitting on the kitchen bench, making her relies that she was thirsty. She glared at it knowing that she would have to get up, and then suddenly the glass moved, lifting slightly from the bench.

"What the fuck." Alice muttered in disbelief.

The glass then dropped, braking along the counter and floor.

_Shit! _

_What the hell happened? I mean it moved. I looked at it and it moved._

She didn't know what to do. Being able to move things with your mind wasn't your everyday ability.

Jasper popped into her head then she quickly reached for the phone.

"Hello?" he answered on the second ring.

"Hi Jasper, it's me Alice. Look I didn't know who to call, but I broke something." She rushed out.

"If you've broken something Alice then you've called the wrong person."

"No I mean I broke something by looking at it-god I sound crazy."

"Hold on a second. You looked at something and it broke?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause before Jasper spoke again. "You're not crazy Alice, believe me you'll wish you were but you're not. I'm coming down and I'll explain everything then, just don't look at anything." He hung up.

Alice put the phone down and shut her eyes like Jasper had suggested.

_What the fuck is going on?_ She had an idea-more of a feeling really. That same dark feeling was back and she detested it, however she still needed answers regardless of how much she may not want to know.

_'You're not crazy…believe me you'll wish you were'_ those words confirmed her suspicions. A cold shiver run up her spine, then she mentally slapped herself. _Get a grip Alice, your strong and can deal with anything that comes your way._

"Alice, its Jasper!" He called through the door breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'll get the door-"

"No you stay put and keep your eyes closed."

"But how will you get in?"

There was a small click and a gush of cold air came through.

"Jasper is that you? How did you get in?"

Jasper let out a low chuckle indicating that he was close by.

"Yeah it's me and I got in the same way you broke that glass."

"You broke the door? I hope you know Bella's going to kill you."

His laugh grew and he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"No, I used my mind."

"Now you sound crazy. I hope you know that."

"I'm way past crazy love," he muttered. "Let me try and explain. I can move objects with my mind, just like you can."

Alice wasn't shocked but again annoyed. "And why didn't I know this before?" she gritted out.

"I didn't know you could still do it."

"Well it would have been nice to know. Is there anything else you've neglected to tell me Jasper?"

"It's all to do with your physic ability." When Alice said nothing Jasper continued. "You-like me-can move objects read thoughts and make people do and see what you tell them to. That's why you've been getting headaches, your channeling everyone's thoughts. You broke the glass because you haven't got control over your ability."

Things were, sadly, making sense. "Can I open my eyes now?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes."

Slowly she lifted her lids, to a view of pure perfection by her feet. His blond hair was pushed away from his face to revile his silver eyes, which appeared grayer against his blue top and his arm was thrown over the top of the couch.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." Jasper's half smile spread across his face instantly warming her.

"So what do I do?"

"You're taking this well?"

"I witnessed what I can do, and you're making sense. No use crying and screaming about it."

"Fare enough. You need to learn how to control it-put your wall back up."

"What wall?"

"Your mental wall, you're an open book I can read you whenever I like-but I'm not."

Alice gave him a pointed look. "You better not be. Can I read yours?"

"No, I've got my wall up. Just letting you know this isn't going to be easy and it will take time."

"How long?"

Jasper ran his hand through his hair causing strands to fall in his eyes. "It's hard to tell. After the accident I don't know whether your mind will be able to handle the pressure or even want to gain control."

"So what, if it doesn't work I'll be walking around blind so I don't hurt anyone, just great."

"I never claimed to be an expert Alice. You were always the better one anyway." The last part was muttered.

"Just tell me what I need to do. The sooner the better right?"

"Firstly you can drop the sarcasm and secondly you can hand me your hair tie." Alice reached up to pull it out of her hair to hand it to Jasper.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to place this on the table and you are going to move it."

She stared at the hair tie then looked back at Jasper. "How do I do that?"

"Like this." Jasper turned his gaze to the tie and it slowly levitated towards the ceiling and then dropped when he tore his eyes away. "Now you try."

Alice shook her head, not knowing how in the hell she was going to move the damned thing. She looked at it and nothing happened then closed her eyes in frustration, taking a deep breath before opening them. A prickle surged up her spine and at that moment the hair tie was flung across the room. Alice was totally shocked. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that.

Jasper got up from the couch and walked to the other end of the room to retrieve it. "This time control it." He placed it back on the table and watched her.

Alice drew her eyes to the table and waited for the feeling to return. It didn't. "I'm not feeling anything." She confessed.

"Center yourself."

Alice took a few deep breathes, trying to relax before trying again. The same thing happened except it went up, hitting the ceiling.

"Control Alice," Jasper reiterated.

"Give me a damn brake I just learnt that I have physic powers."

"Fine, it's not like we're going to get any were today."

"Thanks for giving up on me."

"I'm not. I just don't see how this is going to work."

Alice gave him a puzzled look.

"With what I just sore I don't think you should be staying with Bella."

"What?"

"You sent that thing flying, imagine what could happen if you got more out of control."

Alice's eyes grew wide with realization. Hurting Bella was the last thing she wanted to do, but if she didn't get her powers in check she would and she would never forgive herself.

"But she's done so much for me."

Jasper's face was sympathetic. "I know. We just don't have the time."

"Were would I go?"

"You'd stay with me. I can't let you out of my sigh until I know you can control it."

Alice could feel her chest tightening. Bella had been nothing but wonderful.

"What do I tell her?"

...

All her bags were packed and waiting in Jasper's car. And as the day went on it further confirmed her decision. She had busted one of Jasper's headlights and thrown at least two bags across the room. Even if she wanted to stay she couldn't.

Now she sat on the couch waiting for Bella to arrive. Keys jingled in the hall way forcing Alice to sit up straight.

"Alice I'm home." Bella called as she opened the door.

Once Bella had turned around her eyes grew wide.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she demanded.

"Always a pleasure to see you Bella," Jasper greeted.

"He's over because his helping me to find a place." Alice looked at her lap not wanting to see her face.

"Oh. You know you're more than welcome to stay."

"I know but I can't keep living with you. You've already shown me so much hospitality-far more then you needed."

"It's fine, really. I enjoy your company-you know that, but if you want to leave I won't stop you."

Alice finally looked up, but could find the courage to speak her next works. When she said nothing Jasper spoke for her. "I found a place in my apartment block."

Bella's eyes went a cold brown. "So are you leaving tonight?" she asked and Alice could tell she was trying to keep her cold edge out of her words.

"Yes." It was almost a whisper.

"Alright then, you'll have to stop by on my days off ok."

Alice gave a small smile. She would miss Bella.

Alice stood and began to hobble towards her. Bella walked over making it easier for her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything. I'll defiantly drop by."

"You better."

Alice gave her one last tight squeeze before letting go.

"Shall we go?' Jasper asked her.

She gave a small nod and Bella opened the door for them.

Jasper approached Alice to help her walk, allowing her to lean the majority of her weight on him.

"Call me when you get there." Bella requested when they were through the door.

"Will do. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Alice."

She waited by the door as Jasper carried Alice down the stairs.

"Are you OK?" Jasper whispered.

"I feel bad about lying."

He gave a silent laugh, one she could only tell as she was pressed up against his chest.

When they were outside Jasper helped Alice into the front seat the walked around to the other side.

"So how far away do you live?"

"Around the corner."

Alice heard the engine roar to life as Jasper started the car. Quickly she did up her seat belt remembering the Jasper was a led foot.

"So do you remember anything about last night?" Jasper's question startled her.

"I drank a lot and talked to a few guys. Why?"

"No reason."

Alice let it slide and looked out the window to see that they were approaching a tall white apartment block._ This must be where he lives._

Jasper turned into an underground car park to park close to the door.

"I'll get your door." He climbed out to get her door. Before he picked her up he handed her a room card.

"What's this?"

"My room card-I'll need to get you. Ready?"

She adjusted her grip then he lifted her off the seat towards the door.

"Could you swipe the card?"

Alice put it through and found that they were in an elevator.

"Fifth floor."

She pushed the button and the doors whooshed closed. It jolted to a halt then the doors opened to reveal a golden and white corridor decorated in intricate patterns along the walls. Jasper walked to the very end to pause at room 522. Alice swiped the key one last time. The room was pitch black.

"The light switch is on the right, close to the door." She reached out to instantly find what she was looking for. The light was bright and flooded the space before them.

When she could see she found that the walls were white with a few scattered paintings. The floors hardwood and furniture black-every single item, to the book case and table tops. The only things that provided colour were the paintings and the rows of books.

_So this is Jasper's._

Jasper walked her over to the leather sofa and gently placed her down.

"I'm going to get your bags. Make yourself at home."

* * *

**Any question's or complaints feel free to click on the Review button, remember you can make them anonymous! =]**


	16. A Woman's Touch

**I'm glad to see that you are finding this story interesting and like it enough to have it as one of your favorites!**

**I would still like to see some more reviews! Even just a smiley face would be nice! I do know that there are a lot of you reading it who don't say anything!**

**Now to answer ja4ever's question! I'm sorry to say that you will have to continue reading to find out why! I don't want to ruin it for you now!**

**This chapter is kind of nice and shows further progress between Jasper and Alice! Hope you all like it! =]**

**

* * *

**

**Mind Games**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – A Woman's Touch **

Jasper stretched out his stiff body due to a night on the couch. Yes he had decided to be the genteel man, leaving Alice to enjoy the comforts of his king size bed.

He sat up on the make do bed and waited for the grogginess to fade before he could start anything.

Jasper still couldn't believe what was happening. He had thought that if it were to come back it wouldn't be as strong. Boy he was wrong and foolish to think otherwise. Now thankful he had the opportunity to suppress her gift. If he couldn't do it he'd have to kill her and for some reason it didn't seem right. Alice couldn't remember who she was. Why should she be killed for the mistakes of her past life? But what was weirder was the fact that Alice was now living with him. The evil seductress was in his home.

Jasper got up to make his way into the kitchen where he was stopped in his tracks. There was a pile of pancakes sitting on his black marble counter.

_What the…_

"Alice?" he called, looking around the room for his guest.

Her head popped out of the balcony door.

"Good morning sleepy head," her cheery voice sang.

Jasper's shoulders instantly relaxed with the knowledge that she was still with him.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, your bed is very comfortable. Thanks for letting me sleep there, but I was more than happy to sleep on the couch you know."

Jasper waved it off and headed for the scrumptious looking pancakes.

"Did you make all of these?"

"Yeah, but you had the packet mix- made things easier. I'm surprised you slept through it."

"So am I," he muttered to himself while piling on the food then made his way to the table, were Alice now sat in Jeans and a red sweater her hair running the length of her back and those lips their usual shade of red. He was always surprised to see her dressed that way. It wasn't like the Alice he knew-aside from the lipstick.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"So did you blow up anything?" Jasper inquired between mouthfuls.

"Not yet, but we have the whole day."

He looked up from his plate to find Alice's brown eyes staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She lifted her eyes to his face.

"Maybe it's because I can't remember seeing a topless man before."

_Shit._ He knew he had forgotten something, at least he had remembered to sleep in some pants.

"I can go put something on?"

Alice shrugged "Your house."

Jasper contemplated getting up to put a top on then thought - W_hat the fuck, she's already seen me half naked_. Besides he really wanted to finishes these pancakes while they were still warm.

"You know it's a good thing you made breakfast because I really can't cook," he confessed which seemed to make Alice laugh and her laughter made him smile. It was nice-strange but nice. The last time they had been like this was when they were kids. Ironic that they only good thing about his childhood should be his torment now.

Once Jasper had finished he placed his dishes in the dishwasher then turned to Alice.

"I'm going to have a shower then we can pick up where we left off."

She nodded and Jasper made his way to the bathroom. When he opened the door to his immaculate bathroom, the kind you find in high class hotels. All marble floors huge tub and shinny metals. He found a blue bag sitting on his bench. It was Alice's. Jasper stood staring at the thing, not quite sure how he felt about having her stuff in his bathroom. He had never had a woman's things in his bathroom before. Shaking it off he undressed and jumped into the shower, making it quick-not wanting Alice to be alone. She was a ticking time bomb and Jasper was scared shitless that it would go off when he wasn't looking.

When he got out he didn't bother drying his hair, just pushed it back out of his face and through on a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt.

Jasper entered the lounge room to find Alice sprawled out on his couch like a cat in the summer's heat watching Oprah.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Alice turned her attention away from the T.V, sat up and turned the thing off.

"Yep, where do you want me?"

Jasper stiffened at her choice of words. If it was any other day and with any other woman sure he'd take her right there and then on the couch. However this was Alice, a woman so far out of his reach it wasn't possible. Besides she didn't mean them that way.

Clearing his throat he told her. "By the coffee table."

She slipped of the couch to kneel by the table, while Jasper walked over to open one of its many draws.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked curiously.

Jasper pulled out a deck of cards, taking a single card from the deck.

"This is what I want you to move." He placed it in the center of the table and walked to the opposite end so he was facing Alice.

"To control it let the energy slowly seep out." He informed her.

She nodded then focused on the card. It twitched a few times before it rose an inch off the table.

"Good," Jasper encouraged then regretted opening his mouth. The card zipped around the room and funnily enough landed back on the table.

"Sorry," Alice apologized.

"Don't. I chose a card for a reason. Try again."

They spent at least an hour trying to make the damn thing float. Occasionally Jasper had to show her what she was doing wrong and should be doing, but it was exhausting her. And things weren't necessarily getting better.

Jasper knew, form what he had been seeing that she was more than capable of doing it. She was just not use the effort and energy that it demanded.

"How about we call it quite for today?" Jasper suggested.

Alice looked up at him with determined tired eyes. "One more time, I know I can do it."

He shrugged and waited for her to do her thing.

Alice took a few deep long breaths centering herself.

Jasper felt a prick on his hand the kind you get with static electricity and knew that it was Alice. Instantly he tensed preparing for the worst. It was the first time he had felt her energy and it was never a good sign.

He glued his eyes to Alice. Yet instead of the assault he was expecting she focused on the card and like the many times before it rose. But this time it stayed hovering a few inches for the table. Then Alice made it slowly rise and loop around his head to settle back on the coffee table.

Jasper feeling like a dick relaxed. However if training and months chasing down the woman in front of him had tout him anything it was to be prepared for anything.

Alice looked at him her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I did it." Then she leapt across the table flinging her arms around him.

Jasper, again tensed this time out of surprise. Alice was hugging him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Slowly he put his arms around her-as you do when someone hugs you. It was by far the strangest thing Jasper had ever encountered. A hug from Alice was the last thing he expected. Shot him, torture him but hug. A hug was strange in general, but this exceeded anything.

He pulled away to see that Alice had a goofy triumphed smile on her face. Jasper couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't remember seeing her ever this happy-aside from when he told her who she was.

He reached over and picked up the now bent card and walked over to the kitchen to throw it out.

Looking up at the clock Jasper noticed it was lunch, far latter then he had thought.

"We have two choices we can go out for lunch or order in?"

Alice bit her lip in contemplation. "In, I'm a bit tired and probably look like shit."

"Believe me you look anything but shit," Jasper commented while picking up the phone and menus to hand it over to Alice who cheeks had turned a soft pink.

_God she's cute when she blushes._

Alice took the menus flipping through them.

"What do you feel like?" she asked him.

"Anything -although that pizza place is really good," he pointed to the red menu decorated in mini pizzas.

"Pizza it is then," she confirmed dropping the other menus and flipping it open. "I think I'll have a Mexican."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at her choice then dialed the number.

"Hi, Felix." He ordered there a lot and knew the owner quite well. "No, it will be two large Mexican pizzas today. Thanks." He hung up; amused that Alice would order his favorite pizza.

"I hope you didn't order a whole pizza just for me?"

He smiled at Alice. "Sure did and if you don't finish it I'll just eat it."

Alice gave him a dubious look. "So you're going to eat one and a half pizzas?"

Jasper gave her a little wink and collected the menus to stick them back on the fridge.

"If you feel sick it's your own fault."

Jasper laughed at that. She was always warning him about something-daring him to jump and of cores he always did. Be it male ego or pride he was never one to simply accept thing. He had to challenge them and himself.

Jasper turned to face Alice who was now walking towards the kitchen table.

"I see your ankles better."

"It still hurts from time to time but at least I can put pressure on it."

She reached across the table and took a book that Jasper hadn't realized was there.

"What's that?"

"This,"-Alice held it up in the air-"Is my sketch book."

Jasper walked up behind her to get a closer look. She was flipping through the pages until she found an detailed incomplete drawing of a man gazing out a window.

"Who's that?" he whispered.

"This is the only memory I have of my father. It's been in my head for a few days now. I guess I just wanted to get it down before it fades. I know it sounds silly," she confessed.

"It doesn't. Never feel that you have to justify yourself to me Alice. I know you better then you do. You don't want to forget, I understand. It's a beautiful drawing."

Jasper could see Alice's cheeks turning that adorable shad of pink he love.

"You know you look really cute when you blush." He instantly clenched his fists.

_I can't believe I just said those words out loud. You fucking moron!_

A knock at the door saved him from further embarrassment.

"I'll get the door."

Jasper hurried over, anxious to put something in his big fat mouth. He opened the door and gave a heavy sigh in relief. It was the pizza guy standing there chewing gun and listening to his ipod.

"That will be 18.50." he groaned out.

Jasper reached into his pocket and handed him the cash then took the pizza.

"You better be hungry." He said while walking over to the black oak kitchen table.

Alice had already taken a seat and so Jasper placed one of the boxes beside her and took the seat next to her.

"What, no plates?"

"Saves washing," Jasper mumbled as he dug into his first slick of pizza and it was heavenly.

"Mmmm. This is really good," Alice voiced his thoughts.

"I told you, best pizza around."

"Do you have any memories of you father?" She asked abruptly, making Jasper almost chock on his pizza.

"What?" he chocked out.

"You never talk about your family. I'd like to know."

Jasper cleared his throat. "There's nothing to tell."

_Why won't he share something with me_, Alice's thoughts pleaded.

Jasper felt like saying because it's too hard, but would never show a weakness of any kind-especially to Alice.

He sighed and chose something less painful.

"I never really got to see my father, spent most of his time out on the field. If he was home he would always give me five bucks to spend on chocolate."

"I noticed that you're a chocolate fan. You have a whole cupboard full of it."

Now Jasper was turning slightly pink. He had an addiction, he knew it.

The rest of the night was spent slowly eating pizza and watching bad T.V, which Alice seemed to enjoy. Jasper at the moment was content to let her have fun, even if it meant watching a stupid soapy. A feeling he had never expected to experience with Alice. Never in there whole lives had he ever remembered feeling content with her.

It was possible he had during there time together as kids, but all Jasper could really think back to is pain-and refused to dig deeper to find out.

* * *

**So this was there first day together!**

**Give me a smiley face if you enjoyed it!**

**Any questions or comments you know what to do!**

**Gotta love the typical male. Brave and horny, throw in a bit of angst and walla! You have Jasper! A man who lusts for cute little Alice and refuses to talk about his feelings because it isn't manly! Aww!**

**Don't worry people! All he needs is a little Alice! hehe! =]**


End file.
